The Dragon Girl
by mystiquemagic152
Summary: I wrote this story in 2012. This is based off the movie. This story is about Hiccup. One day he is having fun on his dragon, when he encounters a mysterious girl in a black hooded cloak. When he finds out who it is, he also finds out that she knows much more about what's going on in the dragon world than she cares to let on. What secrets is she hiding and why?
1. Hiccup's encounter

**Author's note: Cover photo is from devianart. I don't own it**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

Okay, I know what you're thinking, that I'm crazy, but I'm telling you, it's true. I saw her. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense. Let's go back to this morning.

It was a clear, sunny day, not a cloud in sight. Perfect for flying, so naturally Toothless and I couldn't resist. The gang and I were on the cliffs, having fun on our dragons, seeing who could do the best trick (Me and Toothless, obviously), when suddenly, Fishlegs yelled, "Guys, look!". So we looked, and saw a flash of light across the sky, so bright it nearly blinded me. As soon as my eyes adjusted again, I could see that it was a dragon and a rider. They flew right past us and were flying above the beach, to the right of us, then flew out above the ocean, but stayed close. They were doing flips and spins and dives, and were moving so fast that they were almost a blur, and they finally stopped to rest on one of the ledges sticking up out of the ocean. I could then make out what they looked like. The dragon was a night fury with pearly white scales, and deep golden eyes. The rider wore a cloak, a black hooded cloak. He/She bent over to get something in their saddle bag, and I saw the insignia.

**Flashback**

_The figure first showed in the middle of a raid when I was 12 years old. I had been observing the figure, and it took me about 10 minutes before I figured out that it was a girl. She helped all the dragons that we caught get free. She cut through the nets with her daggers, then threw them at any vikings that got near. She flew away on dragons that she set free. Henceforth and forevermore, she would be known as the Dragon Rider. As she rode away, I saw the symbol on the back of her cloak. It was a dragon that I would later find out was a Night Fury. For the next 3 years, she was part of every raid that went on at Berk. The tribe members tried and tried again to kidnap her, but she was too slippery._

**Present Day**

As I saw the insignia, I knew who she was. The people of Berk hadn't seen her since I ended the war between vikings and dragons . She and her dragon began to ascend again and fly off, and like the curious person I was, I decided to follow them. Toothless must've been thinking the same thing, because he watched the dragon and the rider both with something that looked like concern in his eyes for some reason. We lifted off and we were then following them, and catching up to them. When Toothless and I were at least 20 feet away from them, the girl must've heard us, because she turned her head and saw us. Most of her face was covered by a black cloth and the hood of her cloak, but all I could see was her eyes wide with shock, and it was just like looking in a mirror.


	2. I need to find her

**Still Hiccup**

She had my eyes, and once I snapped back into reality, I could see her bending down, whispering something in her dragon's ear. Then they started to speed away, but I wouldn't let them get away so easily. Neither would Toothless, and he sped up before I even told him to. They were getting away. "Come on, Bud!" I yelled as the chase heated up. We were getting close, but then they dove straight down into the water. Toothless dove after them. "Toothless, stop!", I said, and he had just barely skimmed the water with his wing. "We'll find them later, Bud" I reassured Toothless. I couldn't figure out why Toothless was so worried about those two, who he didn't even know, or did he? But I had bigger things to worry about, like how I was gonna find that girl. Who was under the cloak? Could it have been who I thought it was? As I headed back to the cliff where I left the gang, I pondered this possibility. When I got back, Astrid had a bone to pick with me. Saw that one coming.

**Astrid:** Hiccup, what the hell was that all about?! You just took off!

**Me:** Look, I was trying to figure out what she was doing here.

**Astrid:** Why would you do that?!

**Fishlegs:** Yeah, I'm going with Astrid on this one Hiccup. You do realize that was _the_ Dragon Rider you were chasing? You're lucky that she didn't call one of her dragon friends to do away with you, or that she didn't try doing away with you herself. I mean, what in the name of Thor were you thinking?

**Me:** Guys, she wouldn't have done either of those things

**Astrid: **And why not?

**Me: **I don't know. I could just tell.

**Later that night**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. A million questions buzzed through my head, and I wanted answers. I wasn't sure I could trust my eyes, because I couldn't believe what I had seen, because I saw _my_ eyes in that girl. All I knew was that I had to find her. I had to know, if it was really who I thought it was, and I wasn't going to tell anyone about what I had seen until I was sure. As I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt, and in my dreams, the memories all came back at once.


	3. Hiccup's Flashback

**Author's note: Hey guys. For those of you that haven't read this story, I got the eye color wrong and put hazelish-gray instead of green. For those of you that have read this and are reading this again, and are HTTYD fans, sorry I got the eye color wrong. I changed it to the proper color. **

* * *

**Flashback**

_When I was little, I had a sister. Her name was Jane. We were identical twins, and we looked exactly alike(except that her hair ended just below her shoulders, her lips were a little fuller, and she had all the feminine features she was born with, but still). We both had the same brown hair, the same hint of freckles on our face, the same emerald green eyes, the same curved jawline (hers was a little more curved than mine, but no one could really tell the difference), the same pale skin, and the same extremely skinny body. We were an odd bunch, us two. We never really fit in with all the other little viking children. We were always the outsiders, we were taunted and teased, but it didn't matter to us, because we had each other. We played together, we shared our food, we always got along, we were partners in crime, and we finished each other's sentences for Thor's sake. Although, Jane and I were different, in a few ways. Back then, she didn't know when to keep her mouth shut so she always spoke her mind. She was extremely clever(I was too, but she used her cleverness in different ways), and she had an unexplainable affinity for dragons. She was always caught hugging the Terrible Terrors being kept in the arena. She didn't see what was wrong with it, but the whole island became wary of her at that point. They get wary of a four-year-old hugging a tiny dragon, how messed up is that? The villagers thought it was just a phase. The children made fun of her and started calling her "The Dragon Girl", and the nickname stuck. She didn't care though, because she had me at least. It was total bliss, but that all came crashing down the night of our 5th birthday. It was midnight, and the village was in the middle of a dragon raid. We both had an equal sense of curiosity, so naturally, we looked outside the window to see what was going on. Fireball upon fireball was being shot, and viking after viking jumped onto dragon after dragon. Our mother yelled to us "Get away from there!". We obeyed. She came up to us and said "You both are to stay in the house. Do not go outside under any circumstances, understand?". We nodded yes, and she ran outside to join the fight. She told Dad to stay with us. Jane went to look outside the back door. I turned around and watched the raid from the window. I turned around to tell her to come and join me, but she was gone. She must've gone outside, why she did, I didn't know. Yes I could expect her to disobey Dad, but never once did she disobey Mom. I became frightened and I panicked. I wanted to go outside to look for her, but my dad held me back and took me upstairs. It wasn't until half an hour later that I heard my mother come back with Jane in her arms. When she put her down, she gave her a good scolding. After she was done, Jane pleaded something. I couldn't remember what, but I didn't care. I was instantly relieved that she was home. I thought that something terrible had happened to her. I ran downstairs, and wrapped her in a tight hug, and she hugged back. Then our parents sent us up to bed. The next morning, I woke up to find that Jane wasn't asleep in our room. No one had seen her. She had vanished, she was missing. My mother was frantic. She wanted to search for her missing daughter, for no one else would. I wanted to go to, but my mother insisted I stay behind, for fear that she might lose me too. She never came back from that search. The villagers gave us their condolences. I was devastated. I'd lost my mother and my sister. For the next 10 years I was utterly alone._

**Back to the Present**

That night, I dreamt about when my sister disappeared. Not a day passed by when I didn't think about it. I needed to find that girl, to see if it was really her, if it was really my sister. These thoughts took up my mind as I dreamt. 'I have to know' I kept thinking as I slept. ' I have to know, I have to know'….


	4. The Rider and her Dragon

**Midnight**

**The islanders of Berk are sleeping and snoring peacefully. Hiccup is still asleep, dreaming of what happened that morning, and of his long-lost sister. Meanwhile….**

**Jane's POV**

We were flying, and we'd been spotted. I heard the flapping of wings, I turned around, and there they were. My eyes went wide with shock, and the boy's gaze mirrored my own. I knew who he was the instant I saw him, and I saw the black Night Fury, Fennrys. I was relieved to see that he had survived. He was a good friend of mine, and a really good friend of Aurora's. The last time we saw him, he was bound and tied up on a burning ship. I was also shocked to see my brother, after all these years. Now that he'd seen me, there was no doubt that he would search for me, and that would just put him at risk, which I really wanted to prevent. What was I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me? How could I have been so stupid?! How? This is what I get for letting my guard down. Now he's going to be looking for me, and Aurora. I was angry with myself, for putting someone that I cared about at risk. That night, Aurora and I sat in the cove by a fire that we'd lit, and pondered what had happened earlier today.

**Me:** This is all my fault.

**Aurora:** It is not your fault, Jane.

**Me:** Yes it is. I was the one who suggested we go flying.

**Aurora:** Yes, and I went along with it. If I thought it would've been dangerous, I would've stopped you. Besides, they are the least of our problems.

Uggghhhh. Sometimes, I hated it when she was right. We should be worried, not about being discovered by islanders, but about being caught by the ones who wanted us dead, but I was still mad at myself. We had to keep our identities an airtight secret, to ensure our safety, and to keep from putting anyone else in danger. With that, I curled up next to Aurora and I knew, that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't get even the tiniest wink of sleep.

* * *

**After Jane falls asleep, Aurora is still awake, thinking about Fennrys.**

**Aurora's POV**

After what I'd seen today, I still couldn't believe it. Fenn was alive. He'd survived the fire. When I saw him today, it was like a gigantic weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I was that relieved. As I sat by the fire, I thought about the last time I'd seen him, about what he said to me, which was something that I had carried with me, something that weighed on me until I saw him this morning:

**Flashback**

_It happened the day the Red Death was being fought. They'd captured Fenn so he would lead them to Dragon Island. I was so frightened that the vikings would kill him once they were done with him, so I insisted that Jane and I should go to Dragon Island and save him. We'd arrived on one of the mountains ledges and my eyes searched for Fenn. I finally saw him, in a burning ship, struggling to get out of his binds. "Jane, I'm sorry, but I have to save him", I said. I immediately flew down to the burning ship and started to melt the metal bars. _

_**Fenn:**__ Aurora, what are you doing?_

_**Me:**__ What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you out of here_

_**Fenn:**__ Aurora, you need to go, now._

_**Me:**__ I'm not leaving here without you!_

_**Fenn:**__ Aurora-_

_**Me:**__ What?!_

_**Fenn:**__ Listen to me (pauses), I love you. I have loved you ever since the day that we met, and I don't want to see you die today, alright?! Now go!_

_**Me:**__ Fenn, I-_

_**Fenn:**__ Go!_

_I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't have a choice, because I needed to keep my existence a secret for the time being. That and Jane had sent a Nadder to fetch me._

* * *

**Present Day; Still Midnight; Still Aurora**

All these thoughts and memories flooded through my mind as I stared into the fire. They haunted me to this day. They filled me with regret. How could I have been so selfish, thinking about how I would be discovered by Vikings? I should've stayed with him, I should've gotten him out of there, despite the consequences. I should've told him how I felt about him, but I couldn't think about that right now. I stomped out the fire, and drifted off to sleep, thinking about what I would say to Fenn when I got to see him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Just a heads-up, this story is gonna have a ton of flashbacks. And I know that a few things aren't explained in this chapter, like how Aurora and Fenn met, and how exactly Jane is talking to her dragon and all that, but I promise it'll all be explained as the story unfolds, don't you worry. Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, and most of the names that I use for the characters are from books that I've read and movies that I've seen.**


	5. The night she disappeared

**Jane's POV**

As it turned out, I actually did get some sleep. I dreamt of that night that I snuck out, and I dreamt about what had happened, what I had done. In my dreams, it was literally like taking a walk down memory lane.

**Flashback/Dream Sequence**

_I was standing in my house and I was 5 years old again. My brother and I were leaning so close together, looking out the window, trying to watch the fight. My mother was yelling at us to get away from the window, ordering us not to go outside. I went to the back door, hearing cries for help, but to my brother and my father, they sounded like shrill, high-pitched roars. My curiosity got the better of me. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that my brother and my father weren't watching, and I snuck out the back door. I followed the sound into the woods, where I had gone on that day, ten years ago. I was following the cries for help, and they came from a young Nadder, about the size of one of our sheep. I instantly knew that it was a girl (at the time I didn't know how I knew that, but I would find out later on). She was trapped in one of the dragon nets that my father and a group of his vikings had set up earlier that day. "Help, Help!" she screamed. I looked at the little Nadder and saw her face, a mix of fear and terror. So I did what I thought was right. I bent down, took off my dragon tooth necklace that I always kept sharp, and started to cut the net loose. When I had finished, the little Nadder ran off, and I had started run back home before my family noticed I was gone, when I heard a voice calling for me. "Wait, hey wait up!" it said. I turned around to find that it was the young Nadder, and she'd brought her mother with her. "Look mommy, look. This is the little human girl that helped me get out of the net. Look mommy!" the little Nadder squealed. I was terrified, because at that time, I had never been that up close to a fully grown dragon before. The mother Nadder walked toward me, bent low to the ground so she met my eyes, and said with deep gratitude, "Thank you, for saving my Neveah". I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. 'Neveah' walked over to me and nuzzled me affectionately. "Bye", she chimed, and rode away on her mother's back. That was the first time I realized, that I had the gift. I was a Dragon Whisperer. Little did I know, my mother saw the whole thing, and I didn't realize it until she grabbed me from behind, and carried me as she ran back home. She took me inside, and put me down. "What did I tell ye?! You were not to leave this house. You could've been killed!" she scolded. "But mommy, that little dragon needed my help. Her mommy even told me thank you", I pleaded. My father looked at me, with concerned eyes. "What did she just say?" said my father, his tone in-denial, as if not wanting to believe what he just heard. Just then, Hiccup ran into the room, wrapped me in a hug, and held on tight, as if he'd never let go. Then our parents sent us up to bed. But after what had happened to me that night, I was giddy with excitement. I wasn't gonna tell anyone about it, not even my brother, because I thought if I did, I'd never get to see dragons up close again, and I didn't want that to be taken from me. So I held my tongue, and laid down to go to sleep, but I couldn't though, because I couldn't stop thinking about dragons. I'd just been lying in my bed awake for a few hours, and everyone else was asleep, or so I thought. I heard someone coming upstairs, so I quickly shut my eyes, and pretended to be asleep. I felt myself being picked up and carried out of the house, and then…_


	6. The search is on

**Morning; Still Jane**

I woke up. The sky was a blend of dark purple and pale yellow light, the dawn of a new day. Aurora was still asleep, and curled up next to me, warmth radiating from inside her. No wonder I slept like a log. I walked over to the pond and splashed my face, then looked at my reflection. I thought of my dreams, how I'd lived through my memories, about what had happened to me all those years ago, of being carried out of the house and what happened after. It hurt too much to remember, so I pushed the memory aside. I saw Aurora stretching out her wings as she was waking up. She looked over at me, and saw my lost-in-thought expression. Her golden eyes bore into me, giving me a look that said: 'I know something's wrong'.

**Aurora:** Alright, what's the matter?

**Me:** What do you think is the matter Aurora?

**Aurora:** Jane, you know we're gonna have come out of hiding sooner or later.

**Me:** I know, just not yet. Not until I'm sure I can trust him.

**Aurora:** Jane, he's your brother. From what you've told me, you two were pretty solid.

**Me:** Yes Aurora, _were _being the key word.

**Aurora: **Jane, are you sure this is about trust, or are you just afraid?

She knew me too well. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I pulled back. It was pointless to argue with Aurora, when she was right at least. And she was right, I _was_ afraid. Afraid that showing back up in my brother's life would put him in even more danger. Afraid that he'd be angry with me for disappearing all those years ago, without a word, thinking that I ran away. If only he knew the truth about what really happened. Aurora and I went off on our morning hunt, checking our snare traps like we normally did. Aurora had just been finished killing a wild boar, when we heard rustling of the bushes. I immediately mounted Aurora and we flew up to a high and surprisingly thick tree branch. We looked down and saw my brother and Fennrys, with a blonde girl that I remembered nothing good about.

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up this morning determined to find the girl in the cloak. I cancelled class and prepared for my search. I packed a big lunch for myself and Toothless, because I figured it was gonna be a long day. We were just about to head out the back door, when I heard a knock at the front. I opened the door, and sure enough it was Astrid.

**Me:** Astrid, hey uh, what are you doing here? (sounding nervous)

**Astrid:** I wanna know what's going on.

**Me:** Why would you assume that something's going on?

**Astrid:** Because A) you've been acting weird since yesterday when you chased the Dragon Rider, and B) you cancelled class, so out with it.

She had this determined look on her face, and it didn't look like she was going anywhere, anytime soon, so I figured I may as well tell her what I was doing.

**Me:** Astrid, I'm going after the Dragon Rider

**Astrid:** What?! Are you nuts?!

**Me:** Why does everyone keep asking me that? (Annoyed)

**Astrid:** Because you basically have a death wish. Hiccup, what are you thinking? This is the Dragon Rider we're talking about. I think you should just leave her alone. That's kind of what she wants, right? What if she tries to kill you?

**Me:** Don't you think that if she wanted to kill me, she would've done it by now?

**Astrid:** Hiccup, why are you suddenly so set on finding this girl?

**Me:** I can't tell you

**Astrid:** Why not?

**Me:** Look Astrid, I am asking you to please just trust me on this one, okay?

**Astrid:** You're going through with this no matter what I say, aren't you?

**Me:** Yes

**Astrid:** Okay, but I'm coming with you

**Me:** Astrid-

**Astrid:** Hiccup, you're asking me to trust you on this and I am. But just in case the Dragon Rider tries anything, someone needs to be there to kick her ass. Might as well be me.

As soon as she said that, Toothless started to growl at her.

**Astrid:** What's his problem?

**Me:** I don't know. _He's _been acting weird since yesterday morning.

**Astrid:** Maybe he _knows_ the Dragon Rider

**Me:** Maybe.

**Astrid:** Alright, let's get going.

So now here we are, in the woods, searching for the one who I knew just might be my long-lost sister. We'd heard rustling in the woods, and we followed the sound. No one was there, except a dead wild boar that we found by a tree along the outskirts of the forest. Its blood was fresh, and coming out of what looked like a bite mark. They must be close. Toothless glanced at the wild boar for a split second, and immediately his eyes darted around, like he was looking for something, or someone. He looked up for a few seconds at the tree, and then started to run back into the woods.

**Me:** Hey Astrid, I think Toothless found something.

**Astrid:** Alright, let's go.


	7. No more hiding

**Jane's POV**

When Fenn looked up at us, I shook my head 'no'. I gave him a terrified look that said, 'No, Fenn please, don't give us away'. He seemed to get the message, and started to head back into the forest, acting like he had caught the scent or something, and the other's followed him. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until it came out as soon as they were gone. That was way too close. I looked over at Aurora and she was looking in the direction that Fenn had gone. We headed back to the cove, and went under the large tree roots that hung over the rock walls of it. We were going to stay out of sight, out of mind, until nightfall. When the sky finally went dark, we slowly inched out from under the tree roots. Aurora's scales gleamed and glimmered in the moonlight, and I saw this expression of sorrow on her face. I knew instantly what was causing it. She wanted to see Fenn, so badly, but she knew she couldn't, because she knew that she had to protect him. I hated seeing her in pain, I really did. I suddenly understood why she wasn't worried about being seen that day. I walked over to her, and hugged her around her neck. She leaned into me, appreciating my attempt to comfort her.

**Aurora:** Jane, I'm tired of hiding

**Me:** I know, me too

**Aurora:** Really? (looking me in the eye)

**Me:** Yes. Believe it or not, I wanna see my brother

Aurora laughed quietly at that.

**Aurora:** Jane, when can we stop hiding?

**Me:** Soon. We just need the right time to come out (stroking the back of Aurora's neck, looking up at the night sky)

**Aurora:** When _is_ that time?

**Me:** I don't know

* * *

**The next morning**

I woke up, and I'd been thinking about what Aurora said last night. I couldn't go check the snare traps after what happened yesterday. I was going to have to get breakfast the old fashioned way. I'd left Aurora a note that said: "Gone hunting, be back soon, J". I took out my favorite throwing/hunting knives and into the woods I went. I'd killed 3 rabbits, and 1 wild boar, which should've sufficed, and I carried them back to the cove (I am strong for a 90-pound-girl). Aurora was awake by the time I got back.

**Aurora:** (looking at the food) Nice catch. That for both of us?

**Me:** Yeah. Hey, I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right, we should stop hiding.

**Aurora:** But?

**Me:** But we have to plan this carefully. We can't just rush in there. We might cause a riot.

**Aurora: **True, so what's the plan?

**Me:** First we need a new hideout

We waited until late evening, until we were sure that everyone on the island had gone to sleep. We packed up all our things, our knives, our saddlebag, and all that, got out of the cove, and headed to Changewing Island, which was only about, half an hour by air-travel. Once we got there, we found a spot to settle down, and started to come up with a plan.

* * *

**One week later**

Once we had finished perfecting our plan, we packed and prepared. We left for Berk that night to put the first part of our plan into place. Aurora flew at her one of her top speeds, which shaved 25 minutes off the normal time it would've taken us on any other day, and she didn't even break a sweat. We arrived in the woods near the chief's house. We sat in a tree, and waited. I could see in the window of the bedroom that Hiccup and I used to share, and would share again, if all went according to plan. Hiccup came up the stairs and into the room. He looked really distressed, and a wave of guilt swept over me. I had to do this. I had to make things right with him. So Aurora and I got into position. "Now", I whispered. She shot a fireball down next to the bedroom window, and then we flew into the next tree back, watching if Hiccup would get the message that only he would be able to see.


	8. Day of Reckoning

**Hiccup's POV**

I've been searching for her for the past week. I was beginning to lose hope, and then I heard the blast. It came from outside my bedroom window. I ran downstairs and went outside. I looked at the burn mark and I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Villagers:** She's declarin' war on us- We need to find her and kill her before she destroys us all!

**Me:** No! No one's going to kill her. She doesn't want to hurt anyone

**A villager:** How are you to know that?! (Panicked and frightened)

**Me:** Because if she wanted to declare war on us or destroy us all, she would have dragons attacking us from all sides

**Dad:** Everyone go home, and get some rest. We've got it under control

Everyone went home, while Dad and I thought about what this meant.

**Dad:** Alright, well what do ye suppose she wants?

**Me:** I think she wanted to get my attention

**Dad:** What do ye suppose she wants with ye?

**Me:** She wants to talk to me

What my Dad didn't know, was that in the burn mark, there was a message, a message that somehow, I knew only I was able to see. The message said:

_If you want answers, meet us at the cove tomorrow, when the sun is at its highest. You may bring your dragon, but you must come alone. Don't be late- _

_The Dragon Rider_

As I read the message, I knew what I had to do. I was going to the cove tomorrow, and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

**Once Jane saw that Hiccup got the message, she and Aurora headed back to the cove to prepare for the next day.**

**Jane's POV**

We did it. We'd put the first part of the plan into action, and there was no turning back. Aurora and I were sitting in the cove. The moon was full, so there was no need for a fire.

**Me:** We did it. This is it

**Aurora:** I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see Fenn

**Me:** And I'm gonna see my brother. (Pause) Are you nervous?

**Aurora:** Completely. What I'm I gonna say to him?

**Me:** Tell him how you feel about him

**Aurora:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Listen, I've known about Fenn's feelings for you for a while now. He loves you, and he needs to know that you love him. You can do this.

**Aurora: ** I know, I'm just, afraid. What about you, are you nervous?

**Me:** You know it. What if Hiccup is angry with me?

**Aurora:** Jane, your brother's been feverishly trying to find you for the past week. Maybe he just wants to talk to you

**Me:** I hope you're right

With that, we both drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, after 10 years, I would see my brother, and Aurora would see her loved one, and everything would be set right.

* * *

**Morning; Hiccup's POV**

I woke up, and shook Toothless. He awoke with a low growl, and I knew he was grumpy. He didn't know about the message, he couldn't see it. "Hey bud, we're going to see them today. The rider and her dragon", I said, trying to give him some motive to get out of bed. It worked. As soon as I said we were going to see them, he shot up from his bed and started to dart all around the room, grabbing his tail flap and my vest and running downstairs and coming back up with stuff that we might need. He gave me a look that said, 'Come on Hiccup, we're burning daylight!'. We went downstairs to get some breakfast, and I thought about what was going to happen today. What _was_ going to happen today? Could she really be my sister? Was the message in my head? And if it wasn't, was she telling the truth? I would just have to find out. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. It was Astrid.

**Astrid:** Hiccup, you didn't show up for class again. What is it? Did you find her?

**Me:** Yes, and I'm going to meet her today.

**Astrid:** You're going to meet her today? Then I'm coming with you

**Me:** Astrid, please-

**Astrid:** Hiccup, how am I supposed to trust you on this if I don't know what's going on? What aren't you telling me?

**Me:** Listen, if all goes well with this meeting, then everything will be explained, I promise, ok?

**Astrid:** How can I know for sure that it went well if I don't come along?

**Me:** You'll just have to trust me. Besides, she wants me to come alone.

**Astrid:** And why are you letting her call all the shots? Hiccup, we have to think this through.

**Me:** I have thought it through. I'm going alone, alright? And you're not coming with me, end of discussion.

Astrid looked hurt and irritated, so she stalked off to the arena, to tell everyone that class was cancelled again. Toothless and I waited patiently, and before we knew it, the sun was directly overhead. We ascended and headed to the cove, and waited. She was there, but she was hiding, I just knew it. I started to look around the top of the cove, in the trees, just waiting for her to come out, waiting for her to finally show her face.


	9. Moment of truth

**Jane's POV**

Aurora and I woke up this morning, knowing that everything would be set right. I didn't know what I would say to my brother when I saw him, if he even came at all. Aurora had this far-off and frightened look on her face, and I knew why. We were so terrified. We didn't know what was gonna happen, but we just had to hope that everything would work itself out the way it was supposed to. Aurora and I had just finished our morning hunt and lunch. We looked up, and the sun was directly overhead. It was time. This was it. We headed back to the cove, but stayed out of sight. We'd found them both, just waiting, and waiting. I was instantly relieved. He was down there, with Fenn. They had both come. As soon as we landed, Fenn's ears pricked up, alerting them both of our presence. Hiccup started to look around the top of the cove, his eyes searching for us.

**Hiccup:** I know you're there. I'm here. I came just like you asked in your message. Now please, just, just come out.

His voice faltered a bit, he was having doubts, and I could feel it. I smiled. It was good to see that our twin telepathy was still intact after all these years. I was at the top of the cove, and his back was to me. I mounted Aurora, and we flew above the cove, landing gracefully behind them, literally without a sound. Not even Fenn could hear us. This was it, the moment of truth, no turning back.

**Me:** I was wondering when you'd show up

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

When I heard her voice, I turned around startled, jumping a little. I couldn't believe it. The Dragon Rider was standing right in front of me. This was the closest that anyone has ever gotten to the Dragon Rider. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you" she said as she was scratching her dragon behind the ear.

**Me:** Uh, yeah I'm fine

**Dragon Rider: **That's good

**Me:** So, what do you want with me exactly?

**Dragon Rider:** I might ask you the same thing, seeing as you were the one who was searching feverishly for me the past week. I figured we could take it somewhere more quiet, where we wouldn't cause a ruckus, wouldn't you agree Hiccup?

**Me:** Yeah, I guess. Wait, how did you know my name?

She didn't say anything, and she looked away. I had to know who she was. I had to.

**Me:** Who_ are_ you?

**Dragon Rider:** No one of consequence

**Me:** You didn't answer my question. Who _are_ you?

She turned to face me. She wore her cloak and the black cloth that covered her face from the eyes down. She pulled the hood over more so her face went deeper into it. She reached in, and undid the cloth that covered her face, and pulled it out. Then, ever so slowly, she pulled back the hood. What I saw next, I couldn't believe. It was her. It was my sister. She was here, right now, after 10 years she was here, with me. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. Even after 10 years, it was still like looking in a mirror. I walked toward her slowly, and thankfully, she didn't back away. I carefully reached out my hand, and placed my palm on her cheek. She smiled, a deep, happy, closed mouthed smile, and leaned into my palm. We both exhaled a little, and I quickly put my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug, which she reciprocated. My sister, my best friend, was back in my life, and I wasn't planning letting her go, anytime soon.


	10. Reunited

**Jane's POV**

I didn't realize how much I'd missed my brother until now. We hugged each other in such a tight embrace, that we almost couldn't breathe. Hiccup slowly pulled back until he was an arm's length away from me, his hands still on my shoulders. "You're here", he said, barely a whisper.

**Hiccup:** This is unbelievable (still shocked)

**Me:** Yeah, I know. It's so good to see you

**Hiccup:** It's good to see _you. _I-

**Me:** You missed your big sister? (joking, light-hearted tone)

**Hiccup:** Like you wouldn't believe.

**Me:** (laugh/exhale) I missed you too

**Hiccup:** Glad to hear it (looks at Aurora, who is standing beside me). Who's this?

**Me:** This is Aurora

**Hiccup:** She's beautiful (reaches out to touch her, and then looks at me). Can I?

**Me:** Of course

Hiccup reached out his hand again, and Aurora lifted her head to it. She started to nuzzle him, and then her gaze shifted to Fenn. Hiccup noticed me looking at Fenn, and got up from scratching Aurora under her chin.

**Hiccup:** Do you know Toothless?

**Me:** Yes I do, actually. We go way back. His real name is Fennrys, but we call him Fenn for short

**Hiccup:** Really?

**Me:** Yeah. Dragon parents like to give their kids cool names like that.

**Hiccup:** Do you speak Dragonese?

**Me:** No. I don't

**Hiccup:** Then how can you talk to dragons?

**Me:** It's a long story

It continued like that for the rest of the afternoon. He asked me question upon question upon question relentlessly, and I couldn't remember the last time I talked so much. He asked me about all my adventures, the dragons I had saved, what I knew about them, what it was like to be the Dragon Rider, and how I met Aurora, but I answered most of his questions with "All in good time, Hiccup". We also talked a little about him.

**Me:** Enough about me. I'm not the hero here. You're the one that killed the Red Death

**Hiccup:** Yeah. Wait, how did you know?

**Me:** I was there long enough to see the Red Death go up in flames. It was awesome. (Pause) I'm so proud of you (hugging him)

**Hiccup:** What were you doing there?

**Me:** I'll tell you later (getting up, picking up the saddlebag and packing)

**Hiccup:** Whoa, where are you going?

**Me:** I think I'm gonna take Aurora and head out

**Hiccup:** You can't leave, you just got here

**Me:** I've been back on Berk for 3 years

**Hiccup:** Yeah, well you know what I mean. Look you don't have to go, you can come home

**Me:** Really?

**Hiccup:** Of course you can. You could even join the Dragon Academy

**Me:** I'm not sure it's a good idea (sounding uncertain). I mean, I would love to come home, but joining the Dragon Academy….

**Hiccup:** Listen, I promise, everything is gonna be just fine. Okay? You can sleep on it

**Me:** (sigh) Alright

**Hiccup:** Now come on, let's go home

**Me:** (smiling) Okay

It was sunset by the time we all started to walk home. The sky was a blend of pink and purple and pale gold. It was always a sight to behold. I was waiting outside the bedroom window. My heart was beating so hard I thought it might fall out of my chest.

**Hiccup:** What's wrong?

**Me:** I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't been here in so long.

**Hiccup:** There's nothing to be afraid of. I promise

He and Fenn flew through the window and settled all of their stuff in the room. "Jane?", Aurora questioned.

**Me:** I'm fine. Take me up

**Aurora:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Yeah, I'm fine.

**Me: **(Talking to myself as Aurora takes me up) I can do this, I can do this

Aurora took me through the window, and I was in my room again. It hadn't changed a bit, except that my bed was gone. They must've removed it after I 'disappeared'. Figures.

**Hiccup:** I don't think Dad's home yet. You can look around if you want

**Me:** Thanks

I walked around the bedroom and took it all in. I walked downstairs, running my fingers along the rough, wooden wall that was lined with shields. I remembered the fire pit in the middle of the living room. I remember I used to sit by it with Hiccup for dinner, when we shared our mutton and smoked fish or whatever we had for dinner. I smiled at the memory. I went back upstairs to wait for my dad. Hiccup had more questions for me.

**Hiccup:** I almost forgot to ask, how did that message work, the one in the burn mark?

**Me:** Oh you mean the flame message? It's a form of communication between dragons, and only humans with a strong connection to dragons can read the messages within the flame. Either that or the dragon has to will the message to be shown to an, unsighted human we'll call it. The dragon simply has to think of what to say in the message, then they simply have to fire, and the message is either shown in a burn mark or it shows itself in a mid-air . Does that make sense?

**Hiccup:** Yeah. That's pretty amazing. (Pauses) One more thing.

**Me:** Yeah?

**Hiccup:** The night you disappeared, did you run away?

I nodded my head 'no'. I didn't really want to bring up such a sensitive subject. I would tell him soon, but I didn't know when.

**Hiccup:** Do you remember anything about that night?

**Me:** Yes, and I don't really want to talk about it.

**Hiccup:** Oh, okay. (Pauses) I'm sorry

**Me:** No, no it's fine.

Just then, we heard the door open and slam shut. I saw a flash of a red beard. My father. My heart started to beat out of my chest again. I was standing at the top of the stairs, and you couldn't imagine the shock and surprise on his face the second he laid eyes on me.


	11. Getting Settled and Making Confessions

**Author's Note: Hey guys. If you hate chick-flicks, skip this chapter. Just a heads-up**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

My dad stood there for a good 10 minutes, bug-eyed, and open-mouthed. Hiccup came and stood next to me at the top of the stairs. I didn't want to look at my father, not after-

I pushed the memory aside, because it threatened to bring tears to my eyes, and put on a brave face for Hiccup.

**Me:** Stoick (formal tone)

**Dad:** Jane. (Pauses) It's you. How-

**Hiccup:** Hey Dad. Did I tell you we had a visitor? (nervous and excited)

**Dad:** No son, ye didn't.

I walked down to the bottom of the stairs. He put down the buckets of fish he was carrying, and wrapped me in a tight embrace, just as Hiccup did, only Dad was much more muscular, so I almost literally had the life squeezed out of me. He then let go so he could get a good look at me.

**Dad:** How, how are ye here? (talking to me)

**Hiccup:** She wanted to meet with me

**Dad:** What do ye mean she wanted to meet with ye?

**Hiccup**: (looks at me, then Dad) Uh, Dad? There's something you need to know. You may wanna sit down for this.

Dad gave him a puzzled look. I knew what Hiccup was talking about. I tied the black cloth around my neck so it covered my mouth, and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. My dad looked at me with his eyes bugged out even more than they were 10 minutes ago.

**Dad:** You. You're-

**Me:** Yes. I'm the Dragon Rider. It was me this entire time. Is that so hard to believe?

My dad went to sit down. He got the same look he did 10 years ago, when I claimed that I spoke to a young Nadder. Going home _was _part of the plan, but I hadn't thought that part through like I did the rest.

**Me:** I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. (Pause) I should probably leave.

**Hiccup and Dad:** NO!

**Dad: **(Pauses) I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in all at once

I didn't believe him for one second, but Hiccup was in the room, so my dad and I would settle our issues later.

**Dad:** Are ye stayin'?

**Me:** I guess so

**Dad:** Alright, well in that case, we'll have to build ye a new bed. Hiccup, you'll be sleepin' downstairs 'till it's finished

**Me:** No, no. It's fine. I can sleep on the floor upstairs.

**Dad:** Are ye sure?

**Me:** Yeah, absolutely.

So that night, I was in my room again, and I was getting ready to go to sleep. Aurora had this distant look on her face, as she so often did lately. I knew what it was about, and I also knew that everything would work itself out the way it was supposed to.

* * *

**After Jane and Hiccup are asleep, Fennrys and Aurora are still awake, thinking about the unresolved things between them. Aurora goes outside to think, and is unaware that Fenn has followed her.**

**Aurora's POV**

I went outside because I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep because I needed to talk to Fenn. I needed to tell him how I felt. It was a full moon, and I couldn't help but notice that my scales illuminated as the moonlight touched me.

**Fenn:** (coming up from behind) Hey.

**Me:** (jumping startled and gasps, then looks behind) Oh Fenn, it's just you.

The full moon shone on him, making his usually jet black scales look midnight bluish.

**Fenn:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you

**Me:** No, no. It's fine (Pauses, then bites lip) Hey, can we talk?

**Fenn:** Of course.

He followed me into the woods, and we kept walking until we reached the peak where Jane and I had been spotted. I stopped and sat, staring at the stars as I so often did. Fenn sat next to me, which made my heart flutter.

**Fenn:** Is this about what I said?

I nodded 'yes'. He sighed and looked away, as if he were ashamed.

**Me:** What? What's the matter?

**Fenn: **Nothing. I-

He turned to face me, his light green eyes wearing nothing except sincerity.

**Fenn:** I meant what I said, you know. And I'm sorry if it makes you feel cornered or fenced in, but I'm not sorry about what I feel for you

**Me:** I know you're not sorry, and believe me, that's the last thing I want you to be, because-

I turned and looked away. I was afraid, but I didn't know why. He had already told me that he loved me, and that meant I could trust him with something like this. So why was I holding back?

**Fenn:** Because?

**Me:** (turning to face him, taking a deep breath in) Because I love you too

**Fenn:** (Takes a shaky breath in, and speaks at barely a whisper) You love me?

**Me:** Yes, I do. I always have.(Pause) Do you remember that day, when you first told me you loved me?

**Fenn:** Of course I do. How could I forget?

**Me:** I thought about it all the time. It haunted me to this day

**Fenn:** Why?

**Me:** Because it makes me regret not doing what I should've done. I should've stayed with you, and helped you get out. I should've-

**Fenn:** Shhh- (pause) Come here

I walked over to him and he covered me with his wing, pulling me to him, resting his head on my own, and we just sat there for Thor-knows-how-long. That was the best night of my life. With him, I felt safe, warm and loved. He stepped back and retracted his wing. He was looking at me again, and he wore an affectionate smile.

**Fenn:** So what now?

**Me:** We go back to the house, and we get some sleep, okay?

**Fenn:** Okay (sounding a little disappointed, but still smiling)

It must've been midnight by the time we got back to the house. We went upstairs to Jane and Hiccup's room. Jane was asleep on the floor still. Fenn laid down on his wood slab that he usually slept on, his tail curling around his body, and I went and curled up in my own little corner close to him.

**Me:** Goodnight

**Fenn:** Goodnight. (Pause) I love you

**Me:** I love you too Fenn.

* * *

**After Aurora had gone to sleep, Fennrys had walked over to her and laid down next to her, covering her with his wing, and Aurora scooted closer to him, closing off any distance between them. Fennrys smiled and rested his head on Aurora's, and drifted off to blissful sleep, knowing that he was loved by his beloved.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I told you on my profile that I was a complete and total sap, and it shows in this chapter. For all you chick-flick haters out there that read this chapter anyway, thanks for bearing with me.**


	12. Going to the Arena

**Jane's POV**

It was morning. I woke up to find that Aurora wasn't curled up next to me like she was last night. Instead, I found in the left corner of the room near Fenn's wooden slab that she was all curled up and snuggly under Fenn's wing, and I could only assume that they both finally knew how they felt about each other. I got up from the floor and surprisingly, there was a mirror on the wall. I walked over to it, and looked at myself. I still had on my Dragon Rider outfit, which included my cloak, black elbow-length gloves, snug black animal skin shoes that went above my ankles, black leggings, and a black sleeveless tunic with a wide black leather belt. I took off my cloak and hung it on Hiccup's bedpost, took off my gloves and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at my brother, who was just now stretching and waking up.

**Me:** Morning.

**Hiccup:** Hey. How long have you been up?

**Me:** Not that long. 5 minutes

My eyes drifted back to Aurora and Fenn. Seeing them together always warmed my heart. I looked away and smiled a deep smile.

**Hiccup:** What are you smiling about? (mock coy tone)

**Me:** Them (inclining my head towards Fenn and Aurora)

**Hiccup:** Awww. That's so cute.

**Me:** You say it's cute, but really, I think it's actually sort of beautiful

**Hiccup:** Really? (puzzled tone)

**Me:** Well yeah. You haven't been with them as long as I have. It is beautiful, what they have between them, especially since they're supposed to hate each other.

**Hiccup:** What do you mean they're supposed to hate each other?

Damn it, I slipped up. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That war kind of had something to do with the ones that wanted Aurora and I dead, and I couldn't have Hiccup asking questions. I figured I might as well tell him about the conflict though. I mean, what harm could it do, right?

**Me:** Black and White Night Furies have been at war for over a thousand years.

**Hiccup:** Why? What could've happened between them?

**Me:** I'll tell you everything later, okay? Let's get some breakfast

I went downstairs and found some bread to eat. When Aurora and Fenn woke up, I was going to give them such a hard time, because I didn't think I would be able to resist.

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

I woke up to find Fenn up against me, his wing covering me. I sighed dreamily, and got up to stretch. I went over to Fenn and nuzzled his head, then his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned, and then looked at me.

**Fenn:** Morning (whispers)

**Me:** Hey

He got up and stretched, came over to me and nuzzled me, then we went downstairs. Sure enough, Jane was waiting for us. She had this coy smile on her face, and I instantly knew what it was about. I knew it was coming. I was glad that dragons couldn't blush, because I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks.

**Jane:** Morning

**Me:** Hey

**Jane:** You and Fenn looked awfully cozy this morning. (clearly enjoying this)

**Me:** As a matter of fact, yes, we were. (matter of fact tone)

I was cozy with Fenn, and I wasn't ashamed, not in the least.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Hiccup and I finished breakfast and Dad had gone out to do his chief responsibilities.

**Me:** Hiccup, shouldn't you be headed off to your class?

**Hiccup:** Yes. Oh, that reminds me._ You_ are coming to the arena with us today

**Me:** Wait, what? Hiccup, I don't know. I'm not sure that's a good idea

**Hiccup:** (looks at Fenn) Toothless what do you think? Should they come to the academy?

**Fenn:** Hell yeah! (to Hiccup, it sounds like a roar of agreement)

**Hiccup:** See, Toothless thinks you should.

**Me:** Aurora, what do you think? Should we?

**Aurora:** I don't see why not

**Hiccup:** What did she say?

**Me:** She doesn't see why not

**Hiccup:** Then it's settled.

**Me:** Yeah, but we should leave right now. It's not totally bright yet, so we can sneak into the arena without being seen, but we have to hurry.

**Hiccup:** Alright, let's go

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

It was still sunrise. Jane and Aurora were able to sneak into one of the back entrances without being seen. They were outside of the arena, but staying right outside the door , which surprisingly had no openings that enabled someone to see inside like one of the dragon cage doors . I waited until all the class members had come. It was time to come clean.

**Fishlegs:** Okay, is class back on for real this time?

**Astrid:** Fishlegs, he obviously had more important things to do (still a little hurt and annoyed)

**Me:** Astrid not now, please. Look guys I'm sorry, but it _was_ important

**Snotlout:** Pfft, yeah right

**Me:** Okay, Snotlout, I do not have time to deal with your crap right now, so for once could you just pull your head out of your ass and shut up?!

This seemed to startle him, so he raised his hands in retreat and backed off.

**Me:** Thank you. Now guys, we have a visitor

**Fishlegs:** A visitor?

**Me:** Yes. Now it took a lot for me to get this person here today, and this visitor is the reason why I cancelled class, so please, please be nice.

I walked to the back of the arena and lifted the lever that opened the door. Slowly but surely, Jane and Aurora walked inside. All the fellow dragon trainers mouths dropped open their eyes nearly popping out of their heads as the Dragon Rider walked towards them, stroking a pearly white Night Fury with deep golden reptilian eyes that could put you in a trance.


	13. What to Make of This

**Author's note: Hey guys. Sorry I got the Zippleback names mixed up. I fixed them.**

* * *

**Still Hiccup**

They all stared in awe, because they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They stood there for a good 5 minutes with their mouths wide open. The Dragon Rider was standing in the arena, 10 feet away from them.

**Fishlegs:** Are you guys seeing this?

**Astrid:** I can't believe it. You actually found her.

**Fishlegs:** With a _White _Night Fury, I might add.

**Snotlout:** What is she doing here? What does she want?

**Fishlegs:** I mean, I didn't even know those existed. (Pause) Is the Dragon Rider only reason you cancelled class, Hiccup?

**Me:** No, not the only reason.

Astrid glanced at me, and then started to walk towards my sister, raising her ax against Jane's throat. I immediately got panicked.

**Astrid:** Okay, who are you, and what do you want? (menacing tone)

**Me:** Astrid, put it down, now. (stern voice)

**Jane:** (amused) Listen to Hiccup. I mean really Astrid, violence isn't the way to go, _if _you want to be in my good graces. Threatening me doesn't serve anyone any purpose. So tell me something, do I frighten you?

My sister's tone carried a hint of smugness, and she never faltered. She was able to keep her cool, and that was one of the things that made her intimidating. Astrid lowered her ax and backed away, her face a mix of frustration and shock, then shifted to frustration and annoyance.

**Jane:** I mean really guys, can't we all just get along? (smug and sarcastically cheerful tone)

**Fishlegs:** How did you know Astrid's name? I mean if you don't mind me asking.

**Jane:** No, of course not. I know her name the same way I know Hiccup's name.

**Fishlegs:** She told you?

**Jane:** No

**Fishlegs:** But then how-

**Me:** Guys, there's something you need to know. I mean, once you see, then you'll understand why I really cancelled class

Jane took a step back. She undid the cloth covering her face and pulled it out. She slowly pulled the hood over her head, just as she did when she revealed herself to me. What they saw next, they couldn't believe. Instead of seeing the Dragon Rider, they saw my sister, the Dragon Girl. They saw the girl who was my identical twin, and my best friend for the first half of my childhood. They saw Jane Haddock. When she revealed her face, all the gang's dragons ran toward her and started nuzzling her, and Aurora, as a greeting. As if to say 'Welcome you guys! We missed you so much!', and they probably did. The same could not be said for the humans. They were the most shocked I'd ever seen them. Jane then turned to face the pairs of shocked eyes that were glued to her.

**Jane:** Hey everyone. Did you miss me? (coy tone)

**Astrid:** I can't believe it. You were the Dragon Rider all along?

**Jane:** What more could _you _expect? You were the one who gave me the nickname in the first place.

I could see that Jane still had a bit of hostility toward some of the teens, and it would take some time for both the gang and her to adjust, amen to that. Jane went back to reminiscing with all of our dragons.

**Jane's POV**

I recognized all the viking teens. There was Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (the complete and utter opposites of my brother and I), Snotlout Jorgensen, and Astrid Hofferson. And already I hated 2 of them. Snotlout, because he was nothing but a no-good, pig-headed, self-absorbed ass. Astrid, because I remembered nothing, I repeat, nothing good about her. She had been my chief tormenter from when I was 2 to 5. She was the one who gave me the nickname 'the Dragon Girl, and always told me that I was nothing, that I was unimportant. I guess you could say I was holding a grudge, but really, I could tell that she was a bit jealous of me. Aurora and I were greeted by the faces of fellow dragons we had met throughout the years, and they all ended up belonging to the very viking teens who were being trained to kill them. It's funny how life works out sometimes. They all told us the names their humans had given them. There was Maddox(the Monstrous Nightmare), Fallon (the Gronckle), Anneal-and-Percival (the Zippleback), and the Deadly Nadder, who looked like…

**Me:** Neveah?

**Neveah:** Long time, no see Jane.

**Me:** (hugging her) Oh my gods! It's so good to see you. It's so good to see all of you guys.

The other vikings looked at me, raising their eyebrows, as if to say: 'Is this really happening?' . Of course, I'd only been here for a day and I'd been getting that look a lot.

**Astrid:** She knows them? (skeptical)

**Me:** Of course I do.

**Astrid:** And who's Neveah?

**Me:** Every dragon has a real name, the name given to them at birth, rather than the name given to them by their human, should they ever find one. Stormfly's real name is Neveah.

**Fishlegs:** What are all the dragon's real names?

Figures, Fishlegs would be the one to ask me. He was always a curious one, and one day, that would get him into trouble. I know that from experience.

**Me:** Well, you already know Stormfly's real name. Hookfang's real name is Maddox. Meatlug's is Fallon, and Barf-and-Belch's names are Anneal-and-Percival.

**Fishlegs:** What about Toothless?

**Me:** His real name is Fennrys, but everyone calls him Fenn for short.

**Astrid:** Fishlegs, these aren't the questions that we should be asking her.

**Snotlout:** Astrid's right. The things _I _should be asking her, is whether or not she has a boyfriend. (looks at me, wiggling his eyebrows up and down)

**Hiccup:** Really Snotlout? Really?

I rolled my eyes, hard. Snotlout walked over to me and put his arm around me, and I cringed. Then, with all of my might, I shoved my heel into his groin. He doubled over, and writhed in pain. That felt so good.

**Ruffnut:** I like her

**Tuffnut:** Oooo, pretty _and_ tough.

**Astrid:** I was gonna say, the questions we should be asking her are, how is she even speaking to our dragons, and where has she been all this time?

**Fishlegs:** She can obviously speak Dragonese, duh.

**Me:** I don't speak Dragonese.

**Fishlegs:** But then how are you understanding our dragons? (perplexed)

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys. I want to hear from all of you who are reading this. Tell me what you think of the story so far, and tell me your suggestions on what I can do to make it a little better. It will be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!**


	14. What Really Happened? (Part 1)

**Author's Note: In the flashback, the things in the parentheses () are what Jane was thinking at that time in the past. She doesn't include the content of the parentheses in her told story, so the Viking teens won't know the whole truth, but you the audience will. The parentheses in the present POV are just that, in the present. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Jane doesn't mention being carried out of her house in the story she's telling, just to clear that up.**

* * *

**Still Jane**

Everyone looked at me, waiting for answers to their questions. I hadn't even told Hiccup how I could talk to dragons yet. He didn't know the whole story, and he didn't know what had happened that night. No one did.

**Astrid:** Where did you run away to?

**Me:** I didn't run away

**Fishlegs:** But if you didn't run away, then what really happened that night?

I sighed, and walked over to the front entrance of the arena, and beckoned them to come and sit down around me. I then proceeded to tell them the story of what had happened that night, how I had saved Neveah, when I realized I was a Dragon Whisperer, what happened after (I had conveniently left out the part where I had pretended to be asleep) …

**Flashback/The Story being told**

_After being carried out of my house 10 years ago, I remember waking up on Changewing Island. I didn't know where I was, and I got scared. I kept calling out, "Mama, Papa!" over and over again. (I didn't know why I was calling for my dad, because I knew he wasn't coming for me. He let his over-inflated pride get the best of him. He was the one who carried me onto one of our ships, traveled to the island, and left me there to die in the first place, and at that time, I knew that if we ever crossed paths again, he would be oblivious to the fact that I remembered what he did). My cries must've been louder than I thought, because I'd caught the attention of 8 adult Changewings, and I knew what they were saying._

_**Changewings:**__ Ooohhhh, fresh meat- She's going to make a lovely meal- But she's too skinny, what are we to do with her?- Oh, we could always use her bones as toothpicks- We must hurry and kill her!_

_I ran as fast as I could from the Changewings, and even as they camouflaged themselves, I could sense where they were. I didn't yet understand my power, and I didn't know if they would understand me, or if they did, I thought that they might still try to eat me. I kept running and scurrying through the trees, and I had gotten ahead of them. I found a large tree trunk covering a hole that was big enough for me to hide in, and I waited until they were gone. I came out, and my stomach growled. I looked around and found some dandelions nearby, ate them, and I picked some more, but I didn't know how long they would last. I was walking to the edge of the island, when I saw a huge group of wild boars. There had to have been at least 50 of them. It looked like they had all traveled to the south side of the island, on the beach just like me. I found myself a small cave to shelter me. I laid down, and cried softly that afternoon. I was on that island by myself for a week, and in the last 3 days of that week, I ran out of dandelions to eat, and I was too scared of the Changewings to go back into the woods. On the 6__th__ day, I told myself I had to go back, because I was starving, and I needed to be brave if I wanted to live. I went back to that tree with the dandelions and picked some more, and the Changewings came back._

_**Changewings: **__Ooohhh there she is- It's a wonder that this skinny little child hasn't died already- Well, better late than never- We need to hurry, the babies are getting even more ill by the hour!_

'_Babies?' I thought. Then, I understood. They needed to feed their babies, because they must've been really sick._

_**Me:**__ Wait!_

_**Changewings:**__ What?- Who is she talking to?_

_**Me:**__ I'm talking to you guys. _

_The Changewings stared at me in awe. They even took a couple of steps back. There was another Changewing that carried a few of their babies to the group that circled me. They looked on the brink of death. Those babies needed food far more than I did. I walked over to them, and laid the dandelions next to them._

_**Me:**__ Here you go. You guys need these more than I do._

_The Changewings looked at me. It was obvious that they didn't expect me, a five-year-old human girl, to give them my dandelions, my current food source. The little Changewings looked at the yellow dandelions, and sniffed them, but they looked too weak to get up, so I walked over, picked up the dandelions, and fed the baby Changewings. I went and picked some more dandelions, and fed them some more, and I could feel their strength and energy returning. I guessed that my gift was stronger than I thought. As soon as the babies were done eating, they got up and started running around like normal baby dragons should. _

_**Baby Changewings:**__ Look mommy- look daddy- the little human girl saved us- We're all better!_

_The adult Changewings looked at me with deep gratitude. There was one Changewing who appeared to be the leader of the pack. He walked toward me, and lowered his head so that he met my eyes._

_**Changewing:**__ What's your name child?_

_**Me:**__ Jane_

_**Changewing:**__ Do you realize what you have just done?_

_**Me:**__ Did I do something bad? (Sounding timid)_

_**Changewing:**__ No child, no. You have done something incredible. You healed our babies. They are no longer ill thanks to you. They would've died if not for you._

_**Me:**__ Does this mean you're not gonna eat me?_

_**Changewing:** (laughing)__Of course we're not going to eat you, but we will need to find some food for the time being._

_I thought and thought about how I could help, and then I remembered the wild boars that I had seen the first day I was on Changewing Island. _

_**Me:**__ Do you guys eat wild boars?_

_**Changewing:**__ They make for good meat, but lately they haven't been easy to come by. Why do you ask?_

_**Me:**__ Because a few days ago, I saw this great big group of them living near my cave. _

**_Changewing:_**_Where? Where did you see them? (asking eagerly)_

**_Me:_**_That way (pointing south) _

_**Changewing:**__ Alright everyone. To the skies. (looks at me) Thank you for helping us, young one_

_**Me:**__ You're welcome (pause), what's _your _name?_

_**Changewing:**__ I am Abram, head of this clan.(Pause) Come with me._

_**Me:**__ Where?_

_It was the very first time I ever rode a dragon. Abram ended up taking me back to the cave of his clan. It was about 3 times as small as the inside of the dragon's former Nest. I was allowed to stay with them for as long as I wanted. They ended up finding the wild boars and killed at least 20 of them, which was just enough to feed everyone in the small clan for at least 3 days, babies included. The adults came back and told us all about it. It turned out that the wild boars had been hiding in a cave deep within the island, only going out once every few weeks for food and sun, and the Changewings had ended up driving them out, forcing them to scatter all throughout the island like they did before. I played with the baby Changewings, who kept licking my face, and I kept laughing. I spent the night in the cave. Warmth radiated from every one of them, and not even the sound of a fire blast could wake me up. The next morning, the Changewings heard rustling outside their cave. They woke everyone up, including me. They slowly inched outside their cave, Abram included, ready to attack. Out of the bushes came a woman that looked like…_

_**Me:**__ Mama? _

_She turned her head towards me, and started to run towards me, wrapping me in a tight bear hug, a look of instant relief on her face. She then pulled back and ran her hands all around my tiny body._

_**Me:** Mama! You found me!_

_**Mom: **Yes, and thank Thor I did.__ Are ye alright? Are ye hurt?_

_**Me:**__ I'm fine Mommy. (Looking around) _

_My mom had come for me. I was so relieved, and happy. But I noticed that something was missing, and I started to look around._

_**Me:** Mama, where's Hiccup?_

_**Mom:**__ Your brother is back home. Listen to me, you're in danger. _

_**Me:**__ Huh?_

_Most people would've thought I was too young to understand, but not my mother. She knew just how extremely smart and clever I was when I was 5, but I still tried to play a little bit innocent. Truth be told, I was, because at the time, I didn't know how highly my gift was coveted, and feared._

_**Mom:**__ We must leave now, but a ship isn't fast enough. Jane, which one is the leader of this clan?_

_I pointed to Abram. My mother turned towards him, and asked for a favor._

_**Mom:**__ Please, can ye help us?_

_**Abram:**__ Of course we can._

_**Mom:**__ Jane, what did he say? Will he help?_

_**Me:**__ Mmm hmmm (nodding my head up and down)_

_Abram then told us of a place that coexisted peacefully with dragons, a place that I could be safe. With that, my mother and I mounted Abram and we left Changewing Island. _

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What do y'all think is gonna happen next? Is more of Jane's mysterious past going to be revealed? Are we finally going to find out who is hunting Jane and Aurora? Does Jane have even more secrets to hide? We shall see.**


	15. Uncertainty and Elusiveness (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys. Just to let you guys now, if I ever part my chapters again, some of them will have the same names, and some of them won't, like this chapter for instance. And I just wanna thank all you guys and girls out there for taking the time to read this, and I wanna send a shout out to my followers: Saphirabrightscale, JuneTooth, AquamarinePisces, The dirty ripper, kittys fictions, and midnightwolfe2302. Thank y'all soooo much. Oh and just so y'all know, Jane's 15 years old. When I was writing, I got my years mixed up. She should've only had Aurora for 9 years. Just to clear that up. Oh and I changed a line due to some repetition. Thank y'all so much for bearing with me.**

* * *

**Present; Hiccup's POV**

Jane stopped talking and stood up. The others looked like they were about to die and have a heart attack from all the mind blowing, yet highly realistic things that my sister had told them, but I didn't care. I wanted to hear more.

**Me:** Jane, why did you stop?

**Jane: **(gesturing to the gang) Look at them. They look like their heads are about to explode.

It was true, they did. Jane mounted Aurora and they headed towards the entrance of the Academy. The others were snapped out of their trance and stepped in front of them.

**Astrid:** Whoa-whoa- whoa- whoa. Where do you guys think you're going?

**Jane:** Where does it look like we're going? Out flying.

**Fishlegs:** You can't leave. You haven't finished your story yet, and I haven't had a chance to add White Night Furies to the Book of Dragons.

**Jane:** Look guys, it's fine. I can come back tomorrow if that's okay with you.

**Me:** But wait, what happened? Where did you and Mom go? (eager)

**Jane:** I'll tell you later, okay?

With that, she and Aurora left the arena, and took to the skies. I couldn't tell if it was intuition or my twin telepathy that was kicking in, but either way, I knew that she was keeping something from me. The others didn't ask questions, but to me, something wasn't right. I got the feeling that she knew more about a lot of things than she was letting on, but the question is, why?

**Astrid:** Hiccup, a word (hand gesturing to come over)

**Me:** What?

**Astrid:** There is no way that anything she said is true.

**Me:** Really Astrid, how's that? (annoyed)

**Astrid:** You don't seriously believe her, do you?

**Me:** Astrid, she's my sister. Of course I believe her (defensive)

**Astrid:** Hiccup, she told us she was a Dragon Whisperer, that she could speak to dragons, and not by Dragonese. Hiccup, that's impossible.

**Me:** Guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?

**Astrid:** I don't trust her

**Me:** Why not?

**Astrid:** Well for one thing, why show up now? Why not 3 years ago when she first showed up as the Dragon Rider? And another thing. It doesn't matter if she's telling the truth or not about being a Dragon Whisperer. Either way, she still has all of our dragons at her beck and call, so who's to say she won't make them turn on us?

I put my thumb and my index finger on the bridge of my nose. I was getting so worn out with Astrid's distrust.

**Me:** You might as well get used to it Astrid. She'll be coming back tomorrow, and all the days after that

**Astrid:** You have got to be kidding me. Hiccup!

**Me:** I'm not changing my mind Astrid. She's coming tomorrow, and that's final. End of discussion

Astrid gave me the same look that she did when I told her that she couldn't come with me to meet with Jane. She sulked off to the corner and fed some chicken to Stormfly, I mean, what did Jane call her? Neveah.

**Jane's POV; Later that night**

Aurora and I got back from our flight just in time for dinner, and Hiccup was waiting for me, with a whole smoked fish on a stick, just for me. As I walked in, he handed it to me, and I took a bite out of it. Aurora went to the basket of fish that had been set out for her and started to eat it. Hiccup looked at me expectantly.

**Me:** What?

**Hiccup:** You said you were gonna tell me the rest of your story later. Well, it's later.

I smiled, and I was sad, because I couldn't tell him everything, not yet anyway. I wished that things could be the way they used to be between us, but they couldn't, and it really sucked. I chuckled at Hiccup's eagerness.

**Me:** Are you sure?

**Hiccup:** Yes

**Me:** Okay, but if your head explodes, don't say I didn't warn you

**Hiccup:** Fair enough

**Me:** Okay, where did I leave off?

**Hiccup:** You were riding away on the Alpha Changewing

**Me:** Right….

**Flashback/The Story Being Told**

_As my mother and I rode away on Abram, I looked back at Changewing Island. Even though I'd only known them a day, I was going to miss Abram and his clan. We flew for maybe at least 9 days, stopping for food and rest. On the 10__th__ day, Abram told my mother and I to look down, and so we did. We saw this beautiful land. The grass was full and lush, the color of my emerald green eyes. We were high enough to see that there was a village, a town square not far from it, and there was a large meadow with a bright blue lake. We landed, and I took in the scenery_

_**Me:**__ It's sooo pretty mommy!_

_**Mom:**__ It is, isn't it?_

_**Me:**__ Where are we?_

_**Abram:**__ This is Ireland_

_That day, my mother and I had a new home. It was a fairly sized cottage, just outside of town, in the woods, where plenty of dragons roamed, and they didn't really bother the villagers. We thanked Abram very much, and he ended up flying back to his clan. Over the next six months, we had built a home and a life for ourselves there in that small little village, but I was lonely, so lonely. I tried to make friends, I really did, but it was no use. The little village girls were all scaredy cats and the boys always looked at me like I was crazy, because I was spending all my time in the woods, picking up bugs and spiders, and they weren't used to girls doing that, and they noticed that I always played with the dragons in the woods. _They _eventually started calling me the Dragon Girl. Figures, my reputation preceded me. The only difference is, they didn't hate me like the children on Berk did. Instead, the village children looked at me with interest and awe, rather than look at me like I was a useless mule. Whenever my mother and I would pass a village kid in the marketplace, they would always point at me and say "Look mommy, there she is,- The Dragon Girl". They would always smile and look excited when they did that. It was definitely a step up. I always enjoyed going to the marketplace with my mother. She always picked up natural remedies, which included healing herbs, oils, and she even picked up this big leather book of recipes for natural remedies, since the tonics sold at the market were always too expensive for us. That, and back when I was still on Berk, I used to get sick at least once every 2 months, so I visited Gothi fairly often, and my mother had learned from Gothi how to make these remedies so she could take care of me at home. There were always interesting things within the market booths, but still, it was lonely. My mother started to notice. When my 6__th__ birthday came, my mother took me to the market, and asked me to pick something. My eyes searched the counters for something that could be my present, and my eyes locked on a white opalescent pendant. "That one mommy, that one!" I squealed. We ended up getting just the pendant, and she found a long, black piece of cloth to secure the pendant around my neck. We walked back to our cottage. We stopped just outside the door, and Mom asked me to close my eyes, so I did. She guided me inside, and stopped me in the middle of our living room/kitchen. My eyes were still shut and I heard her talking to something, as if trying to coax it out of a corner. "It's alright, come on, come on out, we're not gonna hurt ye". She finally said, "Alright Jane, open your eyes". What I saw next, I couldn't believe. Walking out from behind of one of the shields that my mother took with us to Ireland, was a tiny white dragon, with a sleek body, and eyes the color of a deep, golden sunset. It was a little girl dragon, the one who would be my best friend for the next nine years, she was Aurora. She had a red bow tied around her neck, as if to be a present, which she was. I ran toward her and squeezed her around her neck. "She's so pretty! I love her! Thank you mommy!" I kept squealing. I read what she was feeling at that moment. Little Aurora was confused, and it wasn't just because she didn't know what was going on, but because this was the first time that anyone had shown any affection toward her. I hugged her again, reassuring her. "Don't worry. Me and my mommy are gonna take good care of you", and that was it. Since I was 6, I'd ridden Aurora, and we'd become like sisters over the years, and I wasn't lonely anymore, and I took her everywhere with me. The villagers didn't seem to mind, because whenever they saw her, they leaned down to pet her, and she was nervous at first, but eventually she got used to it. The next 5 years for me, were a fine time. I'd spent most of it with the dragons in the forest. They, along with my mother, had taught me everything I needed to know. How to fight, hunt, survive, all that, so I ended up being one tough kid. _

**Present; Jane's POV**

I stopped talking and took a bite out of my fish. Hiccup was watching me, eager for more.

**Hiccup:** So, what happened next? How did you become the Dragon Rider?

**Me:** All in good time, Hiccup.

He got this confused look on his face, and I smiled. Just then, Dad walked in the front door. He was carrying an axe and a small barrel. He handed it to me.

**Me:** (looking at the barrel) What's this?

**Dad:** New clothes. I thought you might could use them.

**Me:** Oh (Pause). Umm, thanks. (Pause)

It was the most awkward moment of my life. I still haven't forgiven my dad for what he had done, and he didn't say anything to break the silence. After I had finished my fish, I had gone upstairs and called it a night, taking the cloth barrel with my new clothes in it. I was about the same size as my brother. Hiccup walked up the stairs and gave me a confused frown.

**Hiccup:** What was that all about?

**Me:** What do you mean?

**Hiccup:** I mean, the awkward silence.

**Me:** I don't know. I guess he doesn't have anything to say to me.

**Hiccup:** Why wouldn't he have anything to say to you?

**Me:** I don't know (Pause)

**Hiccup:** Jane, is everything okay?

**Me:** Yeah, of course.

Hiccup gave me an I-don't-believe-it-for-one-second face. He could tell something was up, and if I knew my brother, he would be determined to get to the bottom of it. That night, I slept on the floor again, wondering how long much longer I was going to have to keep everything in my life a secret

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and opened the barrel of clothes that my dad had given me the night before. I took them out. Everyone was still asleep, so I had some time to change into them. Once I did, I looked in the mirror. My new outfit looked almost exactly like Hiccup's. I had fur boots, black leggings, and a tunic that ended at mid-thigh, just like Hiccup, except my tunic was sleeveless. I had a light-brown animal skin vest like Ruffnut, and cloth arm braces like Astrid, except mine matched my light-brown vest, while hers were a wheat color. I packed my Dragon Rider outfit in a wooden chest that had been sitting in the room, and put it away in case I needed it later. I went back to the mirror and I fingered my pendant that I got at the market so many years ago. Hiccup was awake by the time I had turned around. Fenn and Aurora were curled up together again, and they too were awake. We all went downstairs for breakfast, then headed to the arena.

* * *

**?'s POV; One Week Later**

I'd been watching over Jane and Aurora for the past week. I was sent to keep an eye on both of them. Jane had revealed herself from hiding. She'd been in that bird-cage arena for the past week, looking in a giant book with this chubby blonde human boy, fighting and showing her skills, and she had even revealed that she was a Dragon Whisperer, and I had even followed her to Gothi, a healer part of the Keepers, who confirmed that what she told the other humans was true. They didn't believe her, and she just _had_ to go and prove them wrong. Aurora proved to be an excellent fighter. Like all Night Furies, she was lethal when provoked. I knew that somehow, word of this would spread like wildfire. Things like these always did, and they would not only bring more danger to themselves, but to everyone around them. Their carelessness was going to get them into so much trouble. Raia would not be pleased, not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Who has been sent to watch over Jane and Aurora, and why? Who are the Keepers, and who is Raia? And since their is a Keeper already on Berk, what secrets lie buried within?**

* * *

**P.S. The way you pronounce Raia: It's rhymes with Maya**


	16. Confrontation

**?'s POV**

As I watched both Jane and Aurora in the arena, where dragons used to be killed, I kept thinking: What in the hell have you both gotten yourself into? I felt the pupils in my stormy gray eyes thinning the entire time, that's how on edge I was. Jane had been a Keeper since she was 7 years old, because the Council of Elder Dragons, including Raia, found that Jane was extremely intelligent, and at such a young age, it was simply extraordinary. I'd been working for the Keepers since I was a child (25 years to be exact) and even I had never heard of this happening. The other Keepers were somewhat shocked, because no one had ever become a Keeper that young before, and no one else was a Dragon Whisperer. All the other Keepers had to learn Dragonese, but not Jane, and while most of the Keepers were well into their late 30's or early 40's, Jane was just a mere teenager, and she worked hard to gain the respect of most of the Keepers, because truth be told, they were jealous. There was no doubt some debate among the Elders, but it was decided that she would be a Keeper-In-Training at age 6, and she became a full Keeper at age 7, she was that smart. Her mother, Valka, was a Keeper, and we aided them when they built a new life in Ireland. What they did, was rescue dragons. Jane scouted long distances to find dragons in need, and took them to the safe haven near her house. If the dragons were hurt, they were taken to Valka to be healed. There are skills that every Keeper is required to know. Healing, gathering herbs and making healing tonics and salves, things like that, was one of them. Although, some were better at it than others. I could only assume that Valka had moved the safe haven, after what had happened. The Haddock women had served us well, so Raia might show Jane some mercy. Raia was the one who had taken an interest in Jane in the first place, and Raia was the High Elder, the leader of the Council. Raia had also taken an interest in Aurora, because of the power that she'd shown to possess. I could sense that the humans were ignorant of this, thank the gods. I knew it was dangerous, being out here in broad daylight, but it was too urgent. I had to speak with Jane and Aurora now. I shook my body, stretching my wings, standing at the back of the arena, getting ready to fire the message. I was just about to, when in the arena, I saw Jane and Aurora looking my way.

**Jane's POV**

It had already been a week, and I already felt like the outcast again. When I had gone to the arena unhidden for the first time, the people of Berk looked at me as if I were a ghost, as if I had come back from the dead. They looked at Aurora with expressions of awe, as if she were an omnipotent deity. They stepped back as we walked through the village, and when we got to the arena, that's when the real fun began. It had already been a week, and the riders were _still_ testing us, like our reactions to certain situations, our reflexes, things like that. They didn't believe the story I told them, and we ended up going to Gothi, who confirmed that what I said was true. The trainers noticed that we were different from all the dragons and riders that they've ever seen, which I guess really wasn't saying much. The dragon trainers eyed Hiccup and I like hawks, their eyes always bugged out, watching our every move, talking behind our backs. It was a little like this:

**Fishlegs:** It's scary how much those two look alike

**Snotlout:** Yeah, but Jane's prettier.

**Astrid:** But seriously do they have to dress alike? They've got the same shirt, leggings, and boots for Thor's sake. It's annoying.

**Me:** If it's so annoying Astrid, you can leave.

That alerted them that I was listening. That shut Astrid up. It felt so good to finally tell her off, call her out. To finally put her in her place. It was the second best feeling in the entire world. And besides, Hiccup and I didn't look _that _much alike. My brown hair still ended below my shoulders, and I didn't have as much freckles as Hiccup, but I guess Fishlegs had a point.

Most of the time, Fishlegs kept trying to get me to tell him about White Night Furies so he could add them to the Book of Dragons. Little did they know, their book was so incomplete, so lacking in dragon facts, that it was actually kind of amusing. Aurora and I ended up beating Hiccup and Fenn's course record by at least 3 seconds, which caught the attention of the fellow dragon trainers. Fishlegs had been pestering me for the past week about it, so I finally gave in to his questions, answering truthfully, trying to tell as little as possible. It went a little like this:

**Fishlegs:** So, are White Night Furies basically the same as Black Night Furies?

**Me:** Not exactly? They're different, in some ways.

He suddenly got this eager look on his face, and he scribbled something down in the Book of Dragons. I smiled to myself and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had no doubt that he was eager to learn more, but like I said, that was bound to get him into trouble.

**Fishlegs:** Different how? Like are all White Night Furies faster than Black ones? Or is it just Aurora?

**Me:** Yes, they're all faster. Because they don't really blend in anywhere, they have to be more elusive, agile, and over time they've just adapted to that principle and they've become more built for speed and all that. But it's the ones who live in solitude that are the fastest.

**Fishlegs:** Solitude?

Damn it. I slipped up again. What the hell is wrong with me? If I kept slipping up like this, I was going to be in so much trouble with Raia. I quickly covered for it and said:

**Me:** Uh, yeah. As opposed to those who live in packs. It happens with all Night Furies. Does that make sense?

Fishlegs nodded and scribbled it in the book. Snotlout came over and tried to flirt with me again. He just could not take a hint, could he?

**Snotlout:** So, you wanna give me a private flying lesson? (raising eyebrows up and down)

I was just about to tell him to go die in a well, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aurora tense and go still, on alert, pupils thinned, and I knew then, something was wrong.

**Aurora's POV**

I tensed up, my senses and instincts were kicking in. I knew Jane and I were being watched. I felt my pupils thinning to slits. I stood still, petrifyingly still. Fenn saw me, and immediately came to my side, concern in his eyes.

**Fenn:** What is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?

**Me:** Yeah, I just- I don't think we're the only ones here.

**Fenn:** What do you mean?

**Jane:** Aurora, what is it?

The other riders noticed and they came over to me, with confused frowns.

**Fishlegs:** What's wrong? Is everything okay?

**Jane:** I think so. Maybe it's the new surroundings. I trained her well. She's a little more sensitive to sounds and feelings and stuff like that.

**Fishlegs:** Oh. That makes sense

Fishlegs nodded, and the others nodded too, all except Hiccup. He knew something was up. Why did he have to be so smart? Why couldn't he be stupid like the rest of the vikings? They all walked away and turned back to whatever they were doing. All except Hiccup, who stole a glance at us, right before turning back, adding things to the big leather book that they always kept. Jane bent down to look at me.

**Jane:** What's wrong?

I inclined my head toward the back of the arena, where I felt the presence. Jane looked, and her eyes went wide with shock. I followed them, only to find them glued to a jet black Night Fury, with deep gray eyes that resembled a thunderstorm, and a scar running along his shoulder. I recognized that Night Fury, and I knew what he wanted. He inclined his head back, beckoning us to come. He then ran into the woods. Jane then mounted me.

**Jane's POV**

I got onto Aurora's back, and we headed to the entrance of the arena, and we were going to go speak to that dragon, and he was gonna get a stern talking to.

**Me:** Hey Hiccup, we're gonna head out. We'll see you back at the house

**Astrid:** You're leaving again? You can't just come and go whenever you want

**Me:** I don't remember needing your permission Astrid.

**Hiccup:** Where are you going?

**Me:** Aurora's still a little on edge. I'll bet it's about what she sensed. If she's still on edge about it, then it can't be a good thing, so we're gonna go check it out.

**Hiccup:** Need any help?

**Me:** No, I should be fine

Hiccup got this disappointed look on his face, then the look shifted to anxious, and I could tell why. He had just gotten me back a week ago. He didn't yet feel comfortable with me going off on my own. A twinge of guilt twisted inside me. Of course I wanted him to come with me. Of course I wanted to share my world with him, but I couldn't, because showing him my world, meant putting him in danger of…..

I refused to even think about what could happen to Hiccup if he knew who I was hiding from, if he knew the truth about what was really going on.

**Me: **I'll be back for dinner tonight, okay?

**Hiccup:** Okay. Don't be out too late.

**Me:** I won't. I promise

Aurora and I flew out of the entrance, and I let Aurora's senses do the work. She took me to the cove, and I knew that the stormy-eyed Night Fury was waiting for us. I finally said:

**Me:** Orin, come out. We know you're there.


	17. The Warning

**A/N: Hey guys. This story has now reached over 3,000 views. Thanks to all of you who read this story. It means a lot. And a shout out to my new followers: LolaPeople, Latin4ssasin, and WarriorPrincess2000. **

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Orin came out from the rock he was hiding behind. He gave Aurora and I a stern look, as if wanting an explanation or something. Orin was a messenger, from the Keepers. Raia obviously sent him. His stormy gray eyes bore into us, and his shoulder scar surprisingly glinted in the cloudy gray sky. At least, to the untrained eye, it looked like a scar. It was really a mark, symbolizing his involvement with the Keepers, if that makes any sense. Up close, the mark was intricate Celtic patterns, like the ones on the belts and fabrics that I used to see in the marketplace in Ireland. But I couldn't think about that right now.

**Me:** (panicked) Orin, _what_ are you doing here? Out in broad daylight? Anyone could've seen you!

**Orin:** Jane, I think you _know _why I'm here

**Me:** Did Raia send you here to babysit me? (mocking tone)

**Orin:** Jane, she sent me here to keep an eye on you, and now I can see why.

**Me:** (defensive) What is_ that_ supposed to mean?

**Aurora:** (cutting in) Okay, I hate to break up this little pow wow, but do you think that we can take this conversation somewhere a little more private?

She inclined her head towards the section of large tree roots that grew out over the rock walls, like a shelter. I knew what she was talking about. There are many things that every Keeper has, and a crypt is one of them. Orin followed us under the tree roots, and to the side, there was an entrance to a secret tunnel, that lead to _our_ crypt. I took down the torch and Aurora lit it. We went down the tunnel, and I pushed the stone slab that would open the crypt, and waited. It would take a few seconds, since the door was enchanted and would only open if there was a Keeper present. The door slowly came open, grinding the stone floor, and we walked inside. A Keeper's crypt, was always made by magic, and some sort of mineral, but stone was the most common. We all walked into the crypt. In the crypt, the shelves were lined with various herbs and oils, tonics and elixirs and salves that I made from them, and oddly enough, on one of the shelves, there was a mechanical tail fin that looked like it could've been Fenn's fake tail, but the only difference is, with this tail fin, Fenn could fly without my brother. As soon as the door closed behind us, the argument began. Orin kept a stern tone with me the entire time.

**Orin:** Jane, you know why I'm here

**Me:** We've got everything under control

**Orin:** Under control? You have got to kidding

**Me:** And what is _that_ supposed to mean?

**Orin:** Jane, you know damn good and well what it's supposed to mean. You've revealed yourself to the islanders, they know about your being a Dragon Whisperer, and I can only pray to Thor that you haven't told them about Aurora's powers.

I was a little offended by this. I wasn't stupid enough to tell the gang about Aurora's powers. Aurora wasn't like other Night Furies, or other dragons for that matter. No other dragon possessed the power that she did, and Thor knows what would happen to her if the humans found out.

**Me:** Of course I haven't told them about her powers. I'm not_ that_ stupid.

**Orin:** With the way you've been acting lately, I wouldn't put it past you

**Me:** Orin!

**Orin:** I'm serious Jane. Word of this whole situation is going to spread like wildfire, not just in the human world, but in the dragon world too, and when that happens, it's only a matter of time before _he_ finds you and Aurora, and you know it.

Okay, Orin had a point. It_ was_ only a matter of time before _he _found us. And when he did, he would stop at nothing to get to us. Orin was right, I had been careless. I was just so sick of hiding, and I didn't realize it until Aurora had talked some sense into me. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and my index finger.

**Orin:** Look, I'm just trying to warn you, alright? You just need to be careful. When Raia hears about this, you're both in deep trouble Jane.

**Jane:** We know. So what are we supposed to do? Leave?

**Orin:** If it comes to that, then yes. I'll be watching.

**Hiccup's POV; Later that evening**

In the past week, I've learned something about my sister. She's like a Night Fury, in many ways, although I guess growing up with one had that effect on you. She was lethal when provoked, she had deadly accuracy (I noticed this often when she did target practice in the arena), and she was just as secretive. I'd been getting that vibe from her all week, and she went off on her own earlier today. It was dinnertime and she still wasn't back yet. A few minutes later, she and Aurora walked through the front door. I was instantly relieved. I took on a light-hearted joking tone.

**Me:** Hey you

**Jane:** Hey

**Me:** It's about time you got back. Dinner's getting cold (handing her a stick with smoked chicken)

**Jane:** Yeah, I'm sorry. Aurora and I were tracking what she sensed earlier today, and then we kinda just went flying for the rest of the day

And there it was. The feeling that she was keeping something from me. She was telling the truth, but I could tell she was leaving something out. I wanted to know the whole truth, but if I knew my sister, whatever she was keeping from me, it was for a good reason. At least I hoped so.

**Me:** So, what _was_ it?

**Jane:** What was what?

**Me:** What did Aurora sense?

**Jane:** It was just a wild dragon. Nothing too serious

She was still keeping something from me, but I decided I wasn't gonna push her. It was best to just let her come to me, but if she didn't do that within the next few weeks, I would take matters into my own hands.

* * *

**A/N: At last! Now we all know who ? is, none other than Orin, a messenger from the Keepers. But now, new questions surface. Who are Jane and Aurora hiding from? What kind of power does Aurora possess? And most importantly, if Jane doesn't tell Hiccup about her secret life, how exactly will he take matters into his own hands? Major cliff hanger!**


	18. What Hiccup Saw

**A/N: Hello writers of FanFiction. Just a heads up, the parentheses in this chapter are what Hiccup was thinking at that time. In other news, this story has reached over 3,500 views. I'm so happy, then again, I updated this yesterday. I just couldn't wait for y'all to see what would happen to Hiccup. He's taking matters into his own hands since Jane won't talk, and we all know that that can only lead to disaster. Or can it? Hmmm...**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

It had been a month, and Jane still hadn't told me her secret. During that month, I frequently got the feeling that Jane knew a lot more than she was letting on. When our dragons got sick, she knew it was from the blue oleander, and she knew that the cure was Scauldron venom, but she didn't tell us. Before lightning struck Berk, she kept telling me that the metal perches were a bad idea, but she didn't say why. When the lightning struck Berk, we suggested making a statue, and Jane said it was a bad idea, but she didn't tell us why. She knew that it was the metal attracting the lightning, but for whatever reason, she didn't tell us. All this, I could tell from intuition. She withheld all of that information from us, but the question is, why? She had been sneaking off, leaving unexpectedly from the arena at whatever time, and didn't come back till it was almost time to go to bed. She even frequently snuck off in the middle of the night. I didn't dare ask her about it, because now, it was nearing the point where I'd have to take matters into my own hands. Another week had passed. She still hadn't told me, and I was fed up with the secrecy. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know what my sister was keeping from me.

**The Following Midnight; Still Hiccup**

I had pretended to be asleep that night. Jane waited until everyone was sound asleep, to make sure that no one would follow her, and I was counting on that. Aurora was awake too, and she was going with Jane apparently. Crap. I knew it was a risky move, following my sister while she had a Night Fury with her, but I had to know what she was hiding, I had to know. They crept downstairs without a sound. Once they were out the front door, I jumped out of bed and jogged outside, using the same quiet-as-a-mouse demeanor that they had taken on. I followed them deep into the woods, and they stopped in the cove. This was where she snuck off to? I slipped into the cove and hid behind a giant rock. Jane had on her Dragon Rider outfit. Clever. She went under a section of large tree roots. Jane felt the right side of it for something. I had to act fast. I ran up behind Aurora and squeezed the pressure point, causing her to instantly fall asleep. Jane turned her head back and I quickly got under Aurora's wing, shielding myself from Jane's field of vision. I slowly peered over Aurora's unconscious body. Jane went over to the lake and fumbled for something in her bag. I took this chance and quickly ran under the large tree roots, scanning the wall to my right, when I saw an opening in it. I went towards it, and then squeezed into it. The tunnel was dark and damp (Okay I did not think this through). Oddly enough, there was suddenly a lit torch on the wall to my left (just go with it, Hiccup). I picked it up and ran down the tunnel. I know that was probably stupid, but who knew how long it would be before Jane discovered me? I suddenly reached a giant stone door about as tall and wide as my dad. I quickly scanned my surroundings for anything that could open the door, when I saw a square rock slab in the wall next to the door. When I pushed it, it made a grinding sound. It took about 10 seconds before it opened. Behind the door, was a stone room. I walked in, and the door closed behind me, making another grinding sound. I looked around the room. There were spices and herbs and oils, tonics and elixirs and salves, and I even saw Toothless's Snoggletog gift, his tail that would enable him to fly without me. I can't believe Jane saved it. I looked around the room some more. It was half as tall as my house, and just as wide. It was brown, dusty, and it smelled earthy, which I guess was understandable, since it was underground. There was a stone desk that I guessed was used for mixing herbs and oils and stuff like that to my left. To my right, was another stone door, just like the one that I came through. I wondered where it would lead to. Before I could find out, the door to the room started to open. I ran behind the stone desk, and who came in the door? None other than my sister. She walked toward the other stone door in the room, and she pushed a rock slab into the wall, causing the door to open. She carried a torch with her, and she went into the door, and just as it was closing, I barely slipped through it before it shut completely. There was no turning back now. I stayed far enough behind Jane so she wouldn't notice me, but close enough so I wouldn't lose her in the ever-twisting and turning labyrinth that I had followed her into. I followed Jane for at least a good half hour, before I finally saw light without the torch at the end of the tunnel. There was a large opening, that lead to a massive cavern, with lit torches all around what looked like massive stone podiums. On the podiums, stood massive dragons, all about half the size of the Red Death. All of their scales were a glimmering silver, and each one of them had snake-like necks, and long, sleek snouts. Everything about them could only be described as graceful and majestic. There were 5 podiums, but only 4 of them were filled, the middle one was empty. I saw my sister walking up to a smaller, human-sized podium in front of the larger podiums. She stopped in front of it. Just then, the empty podium was filled by a dragon that looked like the rest, but instead of silver scales, this dragon's scales were a brilliant gold, and they seemed to illuminate the entire cavern. This dragon stood taller than the rest of them, taking on a demeanor which showed that he/she was the one in charge, no doubt about that. The golden dragon looked down at Jane, and said in a voice that displayed no emotion: "Step forward, Jane Haddock". The voice was feminine, the dragon was definitely female.

Jane stepped on the podium in front of her, and removed the hood she was wearing. The dragoness looked Jane dead in the eye. Jane's face showed no emotion, but I could sense that she was completely and utterly terrified. Thank the gods for twin telepathy. The golden dragoness lifted her head back up, and she began to speak, and surprisingly, I knew what she was saying, for she was speaking telepathically.

**Dragoness:** Jane Haddock, do you know why we have called you here? (Pauses, waiting for an answer) We have called you here to discuss your recent actions. Orin has kept me well informed.

**Jane:** I'm aware

**Dragoness: **Are you also aware of the danger you have brought upon yourself?

**Jane:** Orin reminded me, as I assume you asked him to

**Dragoness:** Then you know what you have to do

**Jane:** And what's that, Raia?

**Dragoness/Raia:** You need to leave Berk, and never return. That way you can ensure the safety of your family. Thankfully, _he _doesn't know about your family here yet, so they may still have a chance.

**Me:** What?! NO!

I couldn't help myself. They were gonna send my sister away. I could not, would not let that happen. Who cares if I was being selfish? If being selfish kept my sister here, then so be it. But as soon as the cry of protest escaped my lips, I knew I was so busted. "Come out", Raia said in her commanding, emotionless voice. I was shaking with fear, so I couldn't move.

**Raia:** Come. Out. Now.

I slowly came out from behind the rock that had served as my hiding place. I was still trembling, and it only got worse when I saw the look on Jane's face when she turned toward me. It was a mix of pure panic and terror. '_What are you doing here?' _she mouthed. She was taking one shaky breath at a time. She was absolutely horrified.

**Raia:** Step forward

I quickly went to the stone podium that my sister was standing on. 'Raia' and the other dragons eyed me like hawks, watching my every move, ready to take my head off if I took one wrong step. I finally looked up at Raia, putting on a brave face, even though deep down, I was completely and utterly terrified, just like my sister. Raia then said in a stern voice:

**Raia:** Jane, would you care to explain this?

* * *

**A/N: Major Cliff Hanger! Oh man! Hiccup and Jane are in so much trouble. How are the Haddock twins gonna get out of this one? What do you think is going to happen to them? Poor Hiccup. He doesn't even know what in Thor's name is going on, and he's probably going to get severely punished for it. Or maybe he won't. You never know.**


	19. The Choice

**A/N: Hey guys. This story has reached almost 4,000 views. I'm sooo happy! Also, I'd like to send a shout out to my new followers: DragonGuardian199012, and Glittering-Red-Rose**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

When Aurora was asleep outside the tunnel, I figured I'd let her rest. I mean after all, I did drag her out here in the middle of the night, then again she did insist on coming with me to the trial. I had to check in with Orin daily, in which he reported back to Raia. I wasn't angry with him, because he was just doing his job, and I couldn't blame him for doing that. He was supposed to report back to all the Elders, including Raia, Abbadon, Balthasar, Alaura, and Jacinda. I went into the tunnel, and I opened my crypt, and in the crypt (in every Keeper's crypt), there was a door to the Catacombs, the ever twisting and turning labyrinth of passageways that ran for Thor-knows how many miles. The Catacombs were the most secret, and most commonly used transport by Keepers. The only ways you could navigate the Catacombs, were you either had to know them 10 times better than you knew the back of your hand, or with a locater gem. I used a locater gem, which happened to be the pendant that I got at the marketplace in Ireland so many years ago. My mother knew me well, so when she secretly arranged for the pendant to be at the booth, she knew I would pick it. As I was walking through the Catacombs, I had the faintest feeling that I was being followed. I ignored it because I knew that no one on Berk knew about the Catacombs, or my crypt for that matter, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to get in. Or at least, that's what I thought. When I saw my brother come out from behind that rock, I could've died of shock, right then and there. What in Thor's name was he doing here, and more importantly, did he even know what was going on, and even more importantly, how had he even gotten in here? Only Keepers could open the doors, unless….

Oh, crap. What in the hell was wrong with me? How could I have been so stupid? How could I have forgotten, how?! Now I remembered. To be able to open the doors, you either had to be, a full Keeper, a Keeper-in-training, or someone that the door saw fit to enter. At that moment, I was silently cursing at myself. When Hiccup took a step onto the podium, never in my life have I been so horrified, so completely paralyzed by fear, than at that moment. There were penalties, severe penalties regarding non-Keepers entering the Keepers domain, and the Catacombs were included. The Elders took this operation very seriously, and the penalty for a non-Keeper entering the Keepers domain was death. The Elders were wise and virtuous, but they could not afford liabilities. Raia craned her snake-like neck so that she was looking down at me, her deep sapphire blue eyes looking right into me.

**Raia:** Jane, would you care to explain this?

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know how I could get out of this one. Then I realized, I _wasn't_ gonna get out of this one, unless I told Raia the truth. The truth was that I _didn't_ know how Hiccup had gotten here. I hadn't told him anything about my secret life. I knew he was paying attention, but I didn't think he would act on it, since he never pushed me to tell him. If I told Raia the truth, I would be excused, but my brother wouldn't. He would pay with his life, just for following me here. I couldn't let that happen. I held my tongue, and Raia pressed on.

**Raia:** Jane. Answer me. What happened? How is he here?

I kept quiet. She continued to press on.

**Raia:** Jane, did you bring him here?

I said nothing. By doing this, I would be ending my life, executed for a crime I didn't commit. But I'd be dying in the place of someone I cared about, someone I loved. I had that to console me.

**Raia:** Jane, I will ask you once more, _did_ you bring him here?

**Me:** (shaky breath) Yes

Raia suddenly looked shocked, or at least the most shocked I'd ever seen her, which was saying something. The Elders were the first dragons to ever live. They were thousands of years old, so it took a lot to shock them, Raia especially.

**Raia:** Jane, I know that you're well aware of the penalties. Are you telling me the truth?

**Hiccup:** Jane, what is she talking about? What penalties?

I didn't even flinch at the fact that he could hear Raia. I wasn't focused on it. Of course I wasn't telling Raia the truth.

**Hiccup:** (growing steadily more panicked) What penalties?!

**Hiccup's POV**

I was getting panicked. My sister was lying to a powerful dragon, to cover for me. I couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her take the fall for me.

**Me:** What penalties?!

**Jane:** Hiccup, hush

**Me:** No. You've kept enough secrets. (looking up at Raia) What penalties?

**Raia:** The penalty for bringing you here, is execution.

**Me:** What?!

At that moment, it was as if all the air had been sucked from my body. The penalty was death, Jane's death. Jane was gonna die for me. I knew then, that she would do anything to keep me safe. I suddenly got very angry. This was my fault, not Jane's. She didn't do anything wrong. I sure as hell wasn't gonna let her take the blame for something that I did. I just got her back. I was not gonna lose my sister again. Not now, not ever.

**Me:** Why? Why does she have to die?! She didn't do anything wrong!

**Raia:** She brought you here.

**Me:** No she didn't. She lied!

**Raia:** What?

**Jane: **Hiccup, don't

**Raia: **Jane, let him speak.

I continued telling Raia the whole truth.

**Me:** She's lying. She didn't bring me here. I followed her. I knew that she was hiding something, and I wanted to know. I was tired of the secrets, alright? I was going to let her come to me, but that wasn't working. So I took matters into my own hands, and I followed her. I was selfish, alright? So if anyone is gonna be sentenced to death, it should be me.

I waited for her to call some guards or something, to take me away to my fate. But one of the other dragons on the podiums looked at Raia. He said in a telepathic masculine voice:

**Dragon:** The boy speaks the truth Raia

**Raia's POV**

All Elder Dragons have the same gifts, sensing fears and thoughts, looking into someone's soul. We are omniscient, we are omnipotent. I sensed the fear within Jane Haddock. She lied to us, the Elders, to protect her brother. I sensed that she didn't care about what it meant for her, that she be stripped of being a Keeper, or worse. In all my years, I've never seen this in any other Keeper. This is what I found so intriguing about this girl. This is what set her apart from the rest of the Keepers, that quality of selflessness, and protectiveness. I saw the same thing in her twin brother. He told the truth to protect his sister. I found it simply remarkable.

**Abbadon:** The boy speaks the truth Raia

**Me:** It appears that we have a problem.

**Abbadon:** Indeed

I turned to the Haddock twins, who were standing on the podium. Jane was the most frightened I had ever seen her, and her brother was also afraid, but I could sense his anger overshadowing his fear. I admired that he acted on that, but my face remained expressionless since I didn't want to give him any ideas.

**Me:** (looking down at them) Wait here. We must decide a proper fate for the both of you.

I was the first one to step off of the podium, while my fellow Elders followed behind. We all stepped into the antechamber outside the cavern to decide their fate.

**Jane's POV**

Remember when my brother came out from behind the rock, and I said that I had never been so scared? I was wrong. My fear increased tenfold, and it was crippling me. I couldn't look at my brother, not when he could be dead in a few minutes. Ironic, isn't it? It was half an hour of dead silence between us, something neither of us could tolerate, under normal circumstances at least. But there was nothing but dead silence. I felt his anger and defiance. He was always so smart, so why did he have to be stupid and give in to those emotions? He basically told off the Elders. You didn't do that unless you wanted to die, which is the exact thing I was trying to prevent. The Elders came back and once again, my fear increased tenfold. This was it. Tonight would either be the last night of our life, or our first night in prison for the rest of our lives. It was as simple as that. The Elders came back out, and stepped onto the podiums, and once again, my fear increased tenfold. This was the moment that the Elders would decide our fate.

**Raia:** Both of you have broken sacred rules. Both of you need to pay the price.

I knew it. I knew this was coming. My face started to grow hot as tears built up. I took one last look at my brother, whispering, "I'm so sorry". He looked at me with a forgiving face. He put his hand on my shoulder, his thumb stroking it.

**Raia:** However, there is an exception.

Huh? Did I just hear her correctly?

**Raia:** We have discussed this situation thoroughly, and we can't help but notice the courage that you two have displayed. Your brother stood up to us and told us the truth to protect you, and you lied to protect him.

What? Where was she going with this? I looked over at Hiccup and he was just as confused as I was.

**Raia:** I look at you two, and in all my years, I've never seen anything like it. The bond that you two share is simply (pause) remarkable. (pause, turning to Jane) You have served us well. So what we have decided, is that there will be a choice.

I was too shocked to speak. Raia was taking mercy, and letting us live. Oh my gods. I couldn't believe this was happening, but I still went with it.

**Raia:** Your first option, is that you can take your brother and have his memories of this night erased, and things can go back to the way they were.

I let it sink in, and contemplated this news. I looked at Hiccup, and he almost looked betrayed as he saw I was considering this.

**Raia:** Your second option, is that Hiccup can become your apprentice, and join the Keepers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank the gods! Hiccup and Jane are gonna be okay! Thank you Thor! But now, there is a new matter at hand. The Choice. What will they choose? For Hiccup to stay in the dark forever, and be safe? Or, to finally be a part of Jane's life, and put in danger of _him, _this mystery being that Jane and Aurora are hiding from? **


	20. The Keeper's Apprentice

**A/N: This story has reached over 4,000 views. I'm so happy! Also, I'd like to send a shout out to my new followers: BlackHamster96, sadriannakoschenny, and rosannekarten.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

I looked over at my sister as she was considering the first option. I felt betrayed. I knew she meant well, but I'd had enough. I wanted to be a part of her life, more than anything. I wanted her to stop shutting me out. What was she so afraid of?

**Jane's POV**

What I saw in my brother's eyes, was hurt and betrayal. Guilt surged inside me, but I would do whatever it took to keep him safe, even if it meant hurting him.

**Hiccup:** Jane, can we talk?

I knew this would happen. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the antechamber that the Elders had gone in not long before. He pushed the stone slab that would open the door to it, and he pulled me inside. The large stone door closed behind us.

**Me:** What's this about?

**Hiccup:** You know what it's about

**Me:** Hiccup please, you have to trust me on this

**Hiccup:** How am I supposed to trust you, when you won't even tell me what in the name of Thor is going on?

**Me:** Hiccup-

**Hiccup:** (cutting me off) No Jane. Listen to me. I am so sick and tired of being kept in the dark. I'm tired of always getting the feeling that you're keeping something from me, okay? I don't want there to be secrets between us. All I want is to be a part of your life, and now that you're back, I can be. Now tell me something Jane, is that really too much to ask? I mean, what are you so afraid of?!

He was raising his voice, and he was panting. He was angry, and I didn't blame him. He looked at me with determination, showing no signs of backing down. He had no idea what he would be getting himself into, and I wasn't answering his second question. If he only knew the truth, what I was so afraid of, who I was hiding from. I wouldn't expose him to that, not unless I had no other choice.

**Me:** Is this what you really want?

**Hiccup:** Yes. If it means no more secrets, then yes.

He calmed down as he spoke to me. I pondered this, pondered the choice that was given to us. If I chose the first option, Hiccup wouldn't even remember finding this place, what he had seen tonight, and he'd be safe, but he was clever, and this could happen all over again. If I chose the second option, then Hiccup would become a Keeper-in-Training, and be exposed to the danger, but he would be under the protection of the Elders. I would be able to train him, in every way possible. I looked at Hiccup with a severely hardened expression.

**Me:** Are you sure you're ready?

**Hiccup:** No, but I know that you can train me. And besides, I'm a fast learner, just like you, right?

The corners of his mouth curled up in a sly grin. I smiled, went over to him and put my palm on his cheek, and stroked it with my thumb.

**Me:** My baby brother's all grown up

**Hiccup:** Okay, you're only older than me by what, like 2 minutes?

I laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. Even now, we could never stay mad at each other for more than 5 minutes. Surprisingly, I felt relief. I pulled back.

**Me:** Okay. Let's do this

**Hiccup's POV**

We walked out of the antechamber, and that was it. Jane walked right up to the Elders, and told them that we'd made our choice. Raia seemed to touch the air, and a silver medallion materialized out of it. The medallion lowered itself down to me, and the chain lowered itself around my neck. The medallion was long enough that it ended just below my chest.

**Me:** What's this?

**Jane:** It's a Keeper's medallion. It works like my gem.

**Me:** Oh. Cool (picking up her pendant to look)

I didn't even notice that she even had one, because she must've always kept it hidden. It ended just above her chest. The smooth gem was a little bit bigger than my thumb. Glowing gold on the white opalescent gem and imprinted on the medallion was the Berk crest. I couldn't believe it.

**Raia:** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, step forward.

I wasn't even surprised that she knew my name. Jane must've told her.

**Raia:** You've been given a powerful medallion, as a symbol of the Keepers. Guard it with your life. You are now a Keeper-in-Training. You will be your sister's apprentice, and she will train in the ways of the Keepers. She will teach everything you need to know.

**Me:** Thank you. (pause) Really, thank you.

**Jane:** Come on. We should get going before anyone notices we're gone.

**Me:** Right.

Jane waved goodbye to the dragons, or Elders, at least that's what Jane called them, and I followed her into the ever-twisting tunnels that she ventured through.

**Me:** What is this place?

**Jane:** The Catacombs. They're how Keepers travel mostly. The gems and medallions help us navigate through them.

**Me:** Whoa.

As we walked through the Catacombs, I went wherever my medallion tugged, as Jane instructed me to do so. Jane told me everything. She told me that the first thing I needed to know about was the Keeper's gems and medallions. The girls got the gems and the boys got the medallions, so I guessed it was their preference or something. They were called locaters, since that was what they were mostly used for, but they could do whatever their owner willed, whether it be putting on a glamour to look like someone else, or uncovering the deepest, darkest secrets in an enemy's mind, or in anyone's mind for that matter. Jane told me about what the Keepers did. They were exactly like spies. They knew absolutely everything there was to know about every dragon that existed. They kept secrets that were dangerous for the outside world to know, secrets about dragons, about other realms, about magic. Whenever there was a new secret, it was documented in the Archives. It was about half an hour before we got back to Jane's secret room. She pushed the almost-invisible stone slab into the rock wall, and about 10 seconds later, the stone door grinded open. Everything clicked into place as soon as I found out the truth about my sister.

**Jane:** You're still processing this?

**Me:** No. It's just (pause), it all makes sense now. Like when you went off on your own that day, you were on Keeper business?

**Jane:** Yes. A Night Fury wanted to speak with us. He was a messenger.

**Me:** Oh, really?

**Jane:** Yeah

**Me:** One more thing.

**Jane:** Yeah?

**Me:** (biting lip) Was Mom a Keeper?

**Jane:** Yeah, she was.

**Me:** You mean _that's _why she went on all those quests?

**Jane:** Crazy, isn't it?

She then pulled something from her cloak. It was a rolled up piece of parchment. She opened it up and beckoned me to come over. The parchment looked like a contract. Jane went over to a wood desk that I hadn't noticed before. It was slanted, like the one in my little workshop at the blacksmiths. Once again she beckoned me to come over. She took out a quill and ink.

**Me:** What's this?

**Jane:** Before you can actually become part of the Keeper society, you have to swear an oath of secrecy. You can't tell anyone anything about this, about you being a Keeper-in-Training. Everything that goes on with the Keepers, every new secret that you learn about dragons, or anything for that matter, it has to stay a secret. No one can even know that all of this(gesturing around the stone room, crypt, whatever it was called) is a secret. Do you understand?

I understood perfectly. I couldn't tell anyone about this new world, not even my dad, not even Astrid. I understood the full weight of the decision I was making. I guess I understood part of the reason that my sister kept this from me, so I wouldn't have to make this kind of decision, but I didn't care. Jane and I were in this together, we always had been, and we always would be, if I had anything to say about it, and I could tell that she felt the same way. I silently thanked the gods again for twin telepathy. I repeated the words on the parchment, meaning every word, took the quill and signed it.

**Jane:** There's one more thing you need to do

**Me:** What is it?

Jane got up from the desk and went over to the wall behind us. She pushed another stone slab into the wall, and it slid aside to reveal shelves of weapons. She searched the shelves and found a small dagger. She took the dagger and walked over to me. She squeezed the tip of my index finger and pressed the tip of the dagger into it, drawing blood. She then pressed my finger into the small circle, my blood staining the parchment. I felt my medallion growing warmer and warmer. I was now officially my sister's apprentice. I felt instantly at peace. This was it, and there was no turning back now.

**Aurora's POV**

When I woke up, it was still dark, but I got the feeling that I had been out for at least an hour. Orin came and told me the news, that Hiccup finally became a Keeper-in-Training. It was either that or get executed, if Hiccup refused to have his memory erased, which as instinct told me, he probably did. I was waiting patiently for them, when I felt the presence. I braced for an attack, teeth bared, battle ready stance. I turned around and pounced on the figure that was making a foolish attempt to surprise me. I had the figure pinned to the ground, but as I stopped to look at the figure, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What I had pinned to the ground, was a White Night Fury, with light blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. I then said with shaky breath:

**Me:** Aron?

* * *

**A/N: At last! Everything is resolved. Jane and Hiccup can finally be honest with each other. Or can they? There is still the matter of the mystery being that Jane is hiding from. And who is this new Night Fury, Aron? Is he an old friend of Aurora's, or something more? (We have to remember that dragons mentally age faster than humans) And if that is the case, then what will Fenn have to say about it? A more important question would be, what is Aron doing on Berk? Oh dear, this is_ can't_ be good. (Or can it?) **


	21. Unexpected Arrival

**A/N: Hello writers of FanFiction. This story has now reached over 5,000 views, and I am really happy about that. Thank y'all so much. Also, a shout-out to my new followers: DeltaWrath096, and tahalastarnine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flashback; 3****rd**** Person**

_Aron was one of Aurora's best friends, even though her time in their clan was short. They were inseparable, much like Jane and Hiccup. Aurora always thought of Aron as the big brother that she never had, even though they were the same age. Aron always thought of her as something more than a friend. Since they were in fact inseparable, it was decided that when they came of age, they would be joined in holy matrimony, and yes, there was such a thing as holy matrimony with dragons. Since birth, they have been engaged. But when Aurora was 5 years old, complications began to arise. Aurora had to go into hiding, and poor Aron was frantic. So frantic that he did the unforgivable. Before Aurora and Jane went to hide on Berk, there was a safe haven that they took refuge on. They were discovered, and they had Aron to thank for it. It was their engagement, their bond that enabled him to find her. All Aron wanted was for Aurora to be safe and sound under his wing. He didn't think they would have to flee again, and he certainly didn't expect her to be under the wings of a Black Night Fury, their most hated enemy. Ever since that day, something inside of Aron snapped, which allowed _him _to take control of Aron's mind and body_,_ which pushed Aron to do unspeakable, seemingly unforgivable things. But what was most puzzling, was that all that time, he knew the real reason he was engaged to her._

**Aron's POV**

If I wasn't bound to Aurora, I never would've found her. I thank the gods every day for it. Did I expect her to be shocked? Yes, of course I did. Did I expect her to be in full-on attack mode and tackle me? No, no I did not. Although, I guess after years of having her guard up, always having to watch her back, it probably came as a second nature to her. Then again she _is_ a dragon. Although in that moment, all I could think about was her cold, heartless stare, looking right into me, which dissolved to reveal pure shock as she looked at me more closely. "Aron?", she said with shaky breath.

**Me:** (nervously) Hey

**Aurora:** What the hell are you doing here?!

**Me:** Could you get off me please?

**Aurora:** (growling angrily) You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?

I felt her claws digging deeper and deeper into my skin. I would heal, but right now it hurt like hell.

**Me:** Ow! Would you stop that?!

**Aurora:** Answer my question and I'll let you up.

**Me:** (annoyed) You know, it's kind of hard to do that, when your standing on my damn head!

She waited a second while she considered her response, then with great hesitation, let me up. I shook myself, stretching my wings and all my limbs. It had taken 5 days of non-stop flight, just to get here.

**Aurora:** (calmly) What are you doing here?

**Me:** I'm here to make amends.

**Aurora:** (sarcastic) Huh. You're real funny, you know that?

**Me:** I'm serious. I want to help. I want to make sure you're safe.

**Aurora:** I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much. I mean, where the hell do you get the nerve to just show up here, and claim to want to make amends? How can you think that I will ever forgive you after what you did?!

**Me:** Aurora-

**Aurora:** (cutting me off) No. You don't get to speak. Let me tell you something. You have tried to kill Jane 4 times, you told _him _and his cronies where Jane and I were hiding, you sliced off half of Fenn's tail, and on top of all that, you are a damn stalker! So tell me, why should I trust _you_?

**Me:** Because it's only a matter of time of time before _he_ finds you, and when that happens, you're gonna need all the help you can get.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she sighed with frustration, because she knew I was right. I was a little frustrated myself. I came here to warn her, to help her, and all I got for it was a face full of dirt and claws. I let her words sink in, and they hit me full force, but I wasn't budging. Yes I admit, I was the reason that Fenn had half a tail. I remember that night like it was yesterday. I remember being up in the air. I remember seeing him being caught in the net, and as he came plunging down, with one swift movement, I extended my sharpest claw, and I sliced off one of his tail fins, but it wasn't my fault. I didn't want to, but my body and my mind weren't under my control. They were under _his_ control. _He _planted cold foreign thoughts in my head, telling me that I had to do this, that I had to make Fenn pay, and he was able to take control of me. That's why I left. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to help Aurora, and I had to make things right. I had to make her understand.

**Me:** It wasn't my fault

**Aurora:** What the hell do you mean it wasn't _your_ fault?!

I stayed quiet, and waited. A few seconds later, realization dawned on her face. She knew exactly what _he _was capable of.

**Aurora:** Oh, gods. I'm so sorry

Then, just my luck, Fenn showed up. He looked at me, then back at Aurora. His face was a mix of shock and anxiety.

**Fenn:** You weren't at the house. I got worried. Are you alright?

**Aurora:** I'm fine

Fenn turned to face me, and he did not look happy. Oh who was I kidding? He looked like he wanted to rip my head off and feed it to the sharks. I don't even wanna know what he would do if he knew about the engagement.

**Jane's POV**

I had just officially made my brother a Keeper-in-Training. I felt happy. I could finally share my world with my brother, because truth be told, he was missing out on so much. There was so much for him to learn and I couldn't wait to teach him, but that's when we heard the roars.

**Hiccup:** What the- , Jane what's going on?

**Me:** That's what we're gonna find out

I went over to the crypt entrance and pushed the stone slab into the wall, and 10 seconds later, the door opened. I grabbed Hiccup's elbow and took him to the door, and let go of it to grab a torch. Sometimes they lit up by themselves. We ran down the tunnel and approached its entrance. The rock wall crumbled to reveal an opening, and we stepped out. What we saw, were two White Night Furies and a very pissed-off looking Black one. Oh dear, this was not gonna end well.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gods! So Aron _was_ something more than an old friend. Fenn doesn't even know that his girlfriend is engaged to someone else. But keep in mind, it wasn't Aurora's choice, and apparently there was an ulterior motive behind the engagement. I wonder what that could be. I'll be surprised if Aron isn't dead by morning. Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Tensions Rising

**Jane's POV**

My brother and I just stood under the tree roots, not believing what we were seeing. Once again, I was paralyzed by shock. What was Aron doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here, and Fenn, oh gods, Fenn was gonna rip him to shreds. As I looked at the 3 dragons, I could practically taste the tension in the air. I turned back and looked at Hiccup. He didn't know what was going on. His expression was a mix of confusion and shock, and I couldn't blame him. He looked at me as if to say: "What in Thor's name is going on?". That's exactly what I was gonna find out. I walked out from under the tree roots and beckoned my brother to come out. Fenn turned around and saw Hiccup, his expression softening, his pupils growing wide. Then he turned to look at me, a sense of urgency in his eyes.

**Fenn:** Jane, take him home. This could get ugly.

**Aron:** Things got ugly when _you_ showed up.

**Fenn:**(looking back at Aron) Speak for yourself, you son of a-

**Aurora:** (cutting him off) Okay, both of you, that's enough.

Both Aron and Fenn were locked in a battle of stare downs, neither showing any signs of backing down. Aurora stood between them, and she wasn't backing down either.

**Aurora:** I mean it. Both of you, stop it

With great hesitation, they backed away from each other, but neither of them took their eyes away from each other. They looked ready to pounce if one of them made even the slightest movement. If they did throw down, my money was on Fenn. Sure he was crippled, but Fenn was the fiercest warrior I'd ever met, and trust me, that was saying something. At this point, I'd be surprised if Aron wasn't dead by morning. Sure, Aron was tough, but he's never really had to feel a sense of urgency, since he had been under the protection of his clan most of his life. In the dragon community, you learn how to fight and protect yourself when you get older, but as a child, you lived in protection. That's why the Night Furies who lived in solitude were the fastest, and the toughest, because they learned how to fend for themselves and survive on their own much faster, and they ended up having all those years of experience as opposed to those who lived in packs, if that makes any sense. I glanced at my brother. He was clutching his medallion, and his look of confusion shifted to intense focus. It took me 2 seconds to figure out what was happening. He could understand what was happening, but the medallion wouldn't enable him to hear the voices of the dragons. That was how it was with all the Keepers, all except me.

**Aron's POV**

I backed down and so did Fenn, just like Aurora had asked us to. Fenn eyed me like a hawk, and I did the same with him, focusing intently on his movements, waiting for him to strike.

**Fenn:**(growling low)What the hell are you doing here?

**Me:** To make amends

**Fenn:** You're full of crap, you know that? How do I know you're not lying?

**Me:** And how do you know that I _am_ lying?

**Aurora:** Alright, I swear to the gods, if you two don't shut up within the next five seconds I am kicking both of your asses and burying you alive! Understand?!

We didn't need to be told twice. We instantly clamped our mouths shut and stood completely still. Aurora could be very terrifying when she wanted to be. She loved Fenn, but if she had to kick his ass, she wouldn't hesitate.

**Aurora:** (calming down) Okay. What I suggest, is that we all get some rest and continue this discussion tomorrow. Okay?

**Jane's POV**

Hiccup and I just stood there the entire time, and when it was finally over, Aurora asked me to cast a glamour spell on the cove. I wasn't surprised. We couldn't have people asking questions about this new White Night Fury. I knew just what to do. I clutched my gem and started to chant. "_Absconde alvei"_. I kept chanting that. It was Latin for "_Conceal the cove_". Just as I had been trained to do, I had mustered all my intent behind it. Chanting is one of the ways to channel the power of your medallion or gem, and Latin was the language that we used. I told Hiccup about it on the way back in the Catacombs. When I was done, the cove was invisible, giving off the glamour of just more woods. Only my brother and I would be able to enter it. Our gem and medallion would guide us back to it. If any other person tried to approach the cove, they'd only see woods and forget that they were trying to find it, causing them to turn back to the village, if that makes any sense. Aron was going to stay in the cove tonight, but he wouldn't be able to leave, just in case he_ was_ lying. Hiccup and I went back to the house, our dragons right behind us. We all went upstairs quietly to bed. Fenn and Aurora went right to sleep, but Hiccup and I stayed awake. I was just as giddy as I was when I had first spoken to the mother Nadder, if not more. Hiccup felt the same way, after everything that had just happened tonight. Hiccup had taken a huge risk following me, and it paid off. He was now a Keeper-in-Training, my apprentice. Aron had come back, and that would only further complicate things. How was I going to explain this to Hiccup? I wasn't, not unless it was absolutely necessary. It was all so surreal, it all happened so fast.

**Me:** Can you believe all of this is happening?

**Hiccup:** No. Can you?

**Me:** No. (pause) I'm sorry

**Hiccup:** I understand. You were just trying to look out for me.

He had no idea how right he was. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone that I loved got hurt because of me. I would do anything it took to keep them safe, even lay down my life.

**Me:** You do realize that you're gonna have to keep secrets from the ones that you care about the most. Believe me.

**Hiccup:** Look Jane. I can deal with it okay? As long as there are no secrets between us. (pause) Goodnight.

Hiccup fell asleep. I suddenly felt like a scumbag. Here my brother was, thinking that there were no secrets between us. Here I was, keeping this huge secret, and it was slowly eating away at me. It didn't matter how I justified it, that I was keeping the secret to protect Hiccup. I was still the most sorry, miserable excuse for a sister that ever lived. I was an even worse sister for bringing him into my world. What the hell was I thinking? I should've had his memory erased. At least our twin telepathy wasn't acting up. Hiccup couldn't sense what I was feeling right now. Remorse, guilt, anxiety, all of the above. I would just have to push it aside for now. I still had on my Dragon Rider outfit. I took off my cloak and hung it on my bed post(Dad started on my bed when I first got here. It took him 3 days to finish, and it was about 2 feet away from Hiccup's bed). I started running my fingers through my hair, and with a severely guilty conscience. I drifted off to sleep.

**Aron's POV; The next morning**

I woke up in the cove. I wasn't able to leave, and it really sucked, although I guess Jane kind of had a reason to be cautious. I looked up and I saw Jane and Hiccup, along with Aurora and Fenn (Oh joy, this was an interrogation, _just_ what I needed. Uuggghh). They came down and eyed me like hawks. Figures. I then proceeded to tell them my story, how I'd gotten here, that I had come to make amends for the things that I've done, why I had left. I left because of who Jane and Aurora were hiding from, because of _him_. _He _had me at his beck and call, and I would have none of that. _He_ was a narcissistic, psychopathic, manipulative scumbag, and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, which in this case, was Jane and Aurora. They were going to need all the help they could get.

**Aurora's POV**

When Aron finished his story, I couldn't help but feel sorry. He was telling the truth, and I could _feel_ it. Was I going to tell that to Fenn? No, no I was not. He looked skeptical the entire time that Aron was speaking. He didn't believe anything that Aron said, but as he looked at me, he could tell that I did. Jane wore an expression that just screamed "intense focus". Fenn inclined his head back. I knew this was coming. I followed Fenn and once we were a good 20 feet away from the others, he stopped.

**Fenn:** You don't seriously believe anything he's saying, do you?

**Me:** And what if I do?

**Fenn:** If you do, then you should know he's totally lying.

**Me:** How do you know he is?

**Fenn:** Because after everything he's done, I don't see why we should trust him.

**Me:** Fenn, he's telling the truth.

**Fenn:** And how do you know he is?

**Me:** Because I have a sixth sense about these kinds of things, don't I? Trust me.

He knew that Aron and I were supposed to be "together", but he didn't know that we were still engaged, and I wasn't gonna tell him until the time was right. He opened his mouth to say something, but then held his tongue. He knew just as well as the next dragon that it was pointless to argue with me, but I had a feeling that this discussion wasn't over, amen to that.

**Third Person; Whispering Death**

When Icarus had been sent for, he wondered why. When he approached the one that had sent for him, he couldn't believe his eyes. The ruthless master himself was before Icarus's eyes, but he remained calm, using the heartless stare that had become normal for him over the years. When Icarus heard the master's proposal, it was an offer he couldn't refuse. He had a score to settle with the black Night Fury, Fennrys. The master proposed that if he got Fennrys out of the way, he'd be rewarded greatly. Icarus followed where his senses took him, and they led him to an island called Berk. It had taken him at least 3 weeks, since Whispering Deaths weren't the fastest dragons in the world. Icarus tunneled underground and made a home for himself. He went to sleep, knowing that in a few short days, he would have his revenge on Fennrys. The name brought unkempt and untamed rage, which would be good for the fight. Icarus was going to need it, because it just might give him the boost required to finish off the Night Fury for good, because Fennrys was the fiercest warrior that he'd ever met. It was surprising to Icarus, since Fenn had grown up a prince, the pride and heir of his clan, although after what happened, Icarus wasn't surprised that his parents sent him away to protect him, but none of that mattered. Icarus continued to create his tunnels, planning exactly how he would get his revenge.

**Meanwhile**

Fenn heard the noises, and they instantly reminded him of Icarus, the little bastard. Fenn growled at the floor, which woke up Hiccup.

**Hiccup:** (groggily) Ahh Toothless, go back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. Gods. Aron didn't die! Fenn didn't kill him! This should be interesting. And Jane isn't a horrible sister, is she? I mean, she's only trying to protect Hiccup from the mystery being, who apparently is a master. But what kind of master? (You can either review or PM me with your guesses) And now Aurora's keeping secrets? Oh for the love of Thor, this is enough to give anyone a headache. Am I right people?**


	23. What Flies Beneath (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys. This story has reached almost 6,000 views. Thank y'all sooo much. Just so you know, these next few chapters are going to go along with the "Dragons: Riders of Berk Episode": What Flies Beneath. Disclaimer: I don't own Riders of Berk, and I don't own HTTYD. I only own my characters: Jane, Aurora and Aron. And the mystery being. A shout out to my new follower: Maxximus Prime.**

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

It had been 3 weeks since Aron came to live on Berk. The other dragons were wary of him, but I guess they had good reason to. He came here to help me. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to make amends, and it was hard for him, because the others looked at him like he was a monster. The only way that they'd let him stay here was in a cage, and so he had to sleep in one in the arena. I told the others countless times to give Aron a chance, but like all dragons, they held a grudge. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful to have such protective friends, but still, they needed to chill. Fenn had been acting completely distant, ever since Aron showed up. By the end of the first week, he had started avoiding me altogether. When I went to sleep, he wouldn't cover me with his wing like he normally did. I knew he was a little jealous, but I could tell it was more than that, because I knew Fenn, and he wasn't that petty. I wished that he would just talk to me, tell me what's bothering him. Although, all that was put on hold, when the sound of growls woke me up. We were all asleep one night, when Fenn started to growl at the floor.

**Hiccup's POV**

It had been 3 weeks since that new White Night Fury arrived. In all of 3 weeks, I learned so much, then again, I _was_ a fast learner. The first thing Jane taught me was communication. I learned about the code that the Keepers used for secret messages. She taught me about the flame messages, and it turned out that the Keepers also used hand signals. Today, Jane showed me _her_ Book of Dragons. There was so much more about our dragons in there that Berk's Book of Dragons could ever hold. There were dragons in there that I had never even heard of. It was a shame that I couldn't share any of this with the gang, but I didn't lose too much sleep over it. I was perfectly sound asleep, thinking of what I had learned about today, when I woke up to the sound of growls. It was Toothless, and for some weird reason, he was growling at the floor. I was too tired to wonder what was going on with him.

**Me:** (groggily) Ahhh Toothless, go back to sleep

Toothless was still growling, and Jane woke up. Another thing I learned about my sister was that she got very cranky when someone woke her up in the middle of the night. She then got a look that I called "The Crazy Eyes", an angry look that would have any Berserker run crying to their mommy, I am not even kidding. Like I said before, she was lethal when provoked, but then again, she was practically raised by dragons, so I wasn't surprised that most of their behavior rubbed off on her.

**Jane:** (yelling) Would you shut the hell up?! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!

Toothless rolled his eyes, which told me that he was probably used to this. As soon as Jane saw this, her angry look shifted to annoyance, and with one swift movement, she squeezed the pressure point under his jaw, and he was out like a light. She looked at me apologetically.

**Jane:** (yawning) I am sorry you had to see that

She walked over and flopped on her bed, not even bothering to pull on a blanket. I smiled and I chuckled a little. Then, I yawned and drifted back to sleep.

**Morning; Still Hiccup**

My sister and I woke up well rested despite the growling last night. Toothless wasn't in his bed like normal, so he must've gone outside. Aurora woke up and stretched, and followed us outside, and it turned out, Toothless was waiting for us. My dad, Mulch, Gobber, and a few other villagers were standing over something. Jane and I went to go see what was going on, and our dragons followed. When we approached the crowd, we saw that they were all looking at a deep hole. My sister bent down and looked at the hole, and she ran her hand over it, examining the dirt when she brought it up. Her eyes widened, which was never a good sign. She stood up and dusted off her hands. When Toothless approached it, his nostrils started flaring and he reared up, a roar escaping him. I couldn't figure out what he was so riled up about. I walked up to him in an attempt to calm him down.

**Me:** Whoa, hey. Come on, it's just a hole Bud.

**Bucket:** (from the hole) It's not just a hole. It's like an underground village!

Of course, as soon as Bucket was heard, Mulch came over.

**Jane:** What the heck is he doing down there?

**Mulch:** Bucket, oh there ye are. I've been lookin' fer ye all night.

**Bucket:** Sorry Mulch. But I think I finally found it, my happy place.

Right after he said that, Bucket was catapulted out of the hole, followed by a large cloud of dust that emerged from the hole. Bucket screamed on his way down, and landed next to a barrel, making a clanking sound. Dad immediately ran over to Bucket.

**Dad:** Are ye alright Bucket?

**Bucket:** Not so happy anymore.

**Dad:** What happened?

**Bucket:** (scared) Somethin' pushed me out. Somethin's down there, somethin' big.

**Jane:** Something big, you say?

Bucket nodded hurriedly. Jane's eyes widened again, this time melting into a worried look. I jogged over to her to see what was wrong. Toothless had disappeared. Everyone was backing away from the hole.

**Jane:** Oh no.

**Me:** Jane, what is it? What's wrong?

That was when we heard the whispers. The ground shook, sort of like a mini-earthquake.

**Astrid:** What is that sound?

**Gobber:** Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies

**Me:** Jane? What's going on? What's wrong?

Just then, a Whispering Death came bursting through the hole. Jane pointed at it.

**Jane:** That. That's what's wrong.

She lowered her arm and stood completely still. The Whispering Death seemed to be eyeing everyone, looking for someone in particular. The Whispering Death roared, trying it's best to look as terrifying as absolutely possible.

**Snotlout:** (astonished) Whoa, Look at the size of that thing.

**Fishlegs:** (whimpering) Do I have to?

**Astrid:** Dragons, everyone!

Everyone did just as Astrid said. They raced to their dragons and mounted them. Even Jane, and I was surprised at this because she _never_ listened to Astrid, ever. She then put on her battle face, and honestly, I prayed to Thor that no one would be stupid enough to cross her when she had that face. I'm wasn't afraid of her, but still.

**Snotlout:** (scared) I don't like the way it's eyeballing me.

**Fishlegs:** (even more scared) Uh, don't worry. It's not just you

**Snotlout:** (sarcastic) Thanks, big relief

The Whispering Death roared again, and then dove back into its hole. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened. Only Jane seemed unfazed. Figures.

**Astrid:** What. Was. That?

**Jane:** What do you think it was princess?

Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but then held back. I guessed she didn't have anything to say. That was the weird thing. Whenever my sister called someone out, they could never think of what to say back.

**Tuffnut:** Whatever it was, I _want_ one.

**Fishlegs:** If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was, (pause) a Whispering Death

**Tuffnut:** Ooo, great name. (covering his dragon's ears) So much better than Zippleback.

Next to Barf-and-Belch, Bucket was standing on a barrel. Why was I not surprised?

**Bucket:** (panicking) Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us? (facing Mulch)WHY AREN'T YE SLAPPIN' ME TO SNAP ME OUT OF THIS?!

**Mulch:** (scared and also standing on a barrel) Because I'm scared too Bucket.

Just then, the Whispering Death burst out of the hole again. It looked very angry.

**Gobber:** Ehh, it looks angry Hiccup. Why don't you do that thing where you touch its nose and feed it grass?

That was soo not gonna help.

**Me:** Okay uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?

He didn't even miss a beat

**Fishlegs:** Boulder class. Razor-sharp teeth. Incredibly strong. Hunts from underground.

**Tuffnut:** Ha, now I _really _want one

**Jane:** (scolding) Tuffnut, now is not the time.

**Snotlout:** So, how do we deal with this thing?!

And of course, my father had to make a grand entrance; then again, he _is _the chief. He had his Thunderdrum, Thornado.

**Dad:** Stand back everyone. Thornado's got something to say to this beast

Thornado let out a sonic blast, which directly hit the Whispering Death. It didn't really seem that much effected by the blast, and that was a big problem. The dragons started to roar at each other.

**Gobber:** I don't think it's got its listening ears on.

**Astrid:** Alright. Let's run this thing out of here!

Everyone ascended into the air and followed after my father, and they all began to surround the Whispering Death. They circled with the Whispering Death, when Toothless burst out of the hole.

**Jane's POV**

Aurora and I were in the air with the rest of the gang, except for Hiccup. We were a little higher up than the others, so we could get a better view of the situation. I'd seen Fenn go into the hole, looking for Icarus. I didn't know how Icarus found us and I didn't know why he was here, but I knew one thing. He needed to be stopped. I saw my brother on the ground, watching the whole thing. My intensely focused face masked my fear. My brother was down there, and he was totally defenseless. I kept thinking, 'Come on Fenn, where are you?'. Just then, he flew out of the hole and his eyes locked on Icarus. Fenn yelled to the dragons: _Get back! I'll handle this!_

**Snotlout:** What is Toothless doing?!

**Astrid:** I think he wants us to back off.

**Fishlegs:** No problem here.

I would've groaned at Fishlegs being a scaredy-cat, if I wasn't so distracted by Fenn. 'Fenn, what are you doing?' I thought. Icarus locked eyes with Fenn and he raced towards him. Icarus and Fenn tackled each other. I heard my brother yell: Toothless! Fenn shot a few fire balls at Icarus. I needed to do something. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them again, I vividly saw what Icarus was seeing. As a Dragon Whisperer, I can also tap into other dragon's senses (hear what they hear, see what they see, feel what they feel, that sort of thing). He was taking a few seconds to evaluate Fenn. He saw that Fenn had a prosthetic tail. He thought this was going to be too easy. My brother ran to Fenn and tried to mount him, but Fenn pushed him aside and went back to facing Icarus. Fenn tried to fly up, and he kept falling down. My dad kept shouting and pointing, and I could only assume that he was gonna use the catapult.

**Aurora:** I need to help him

**Me:** What?

Before I could do anything, she raced to the ground, and when she landed, she ended up accidently flinging me off. I ended up rolling forward 10 feet away, and I had a couple of bruises, and I even hit my head a little. I landed flat on my face, and I heard bones cracking and popping. My brother whipped his head around and ran to me. I got up and dusted myself off. It took more than a fall to bring me down.

**Hiccup:** Oh my gods! Are you alright? Is anything broken?

**Me:** I'm fine. Everything's okay

**Aurora's POV**

I raced to help Fenn and accidently flung off Jane, but I knew she'd be okay. She was resilient. I flew to Icarus and shot 2 plasma blasts at him, which were both direct hits.

**Fenn:** (yelling) Aurora! Stay out of this!

**Me:** No!

I fired 2 more shots at Icarus, and he was getting mad. I flew down, landed at least 10 feet away from Fenn and held my ground. Icarus backed up a little and shot a spine, which ended up hitting Fenn directly in his back left thigh. Fenn tried to get it out while also trying to fly up to Icarus.

**Stoick:** Gobber!

Gobber fired the catapult twice before the sunlight came out, and Icarus fled, tunneling into the ground.

**Hiccup's POV**

I made absolutely sure that Jane was okay, then I ran over to Toothless. He had a spine stuck in his back leg.

**Me:** Oh no, you're hurt.

He looked at me with eyes that could only be described as innocent. I wrapped my hands around the spine and pulled it out. Then Toothless ran to the top of the hill, his eyes on the horizon.

**Me:** Toothless, wait.

**Astrid:** Where's he going?

**Snotlout:** Probably running away to lick his wounds. Hahaha

**Me:** It's not funny. Toothless could've been killed. He can't fly, remember?

**Snotlout:** Aaand whose fault is that?

**Astrid:** Seriously, did you just go there?

**Snotlout:** Hey. I call it like I see it.

As if right on cue, with one swift and agile movement, Jane walked up, punched Snotlout in the face, and kneed him in the gut, and he doubled over in pain. It always felt good when she did that. She was looking up at Toothless, her gaze confused. She was trying to figure everything out.

**Fishlegs:** Umm, does anyone wanna talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?

**Tuffnut:** Uhh, dragon fight. Just another day on Berk

**Fishlegs:** Uhh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that.

**Me:** He's right, The Whispering Death, singled Toothless out.

**Astrid:** And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself

**Me:** Yeah, he certainly did. But why?


End file.
